


Un camino en penumbra

by Galaxia_Infinita



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cousins in Love, F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia_Infinita/pseuds/Galaxia_Infinita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey parte en busca del maestro Skywalker. Pero el recuerdo de su enfrentamiento con Kylo Ren en la Base Starkiller no deja de atormentarla. ¿Por qué no puede quitarse a su enemigo de la cabeza?<br/>Pero ella no es la única que sufre ese tormento. El caballero de la Primera Orden tampoco puede dejar de pensar en la joven que consiguió derrotarle. Y hará todo lo que esté en su mano para atraerla al Lado Oscuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El maestro que fue

 

De no saberlo con certeza, Rey nunca habría imaginado que el hombre que se encontraba ahora frente a ella fuera Luke Skywalker, el maestro Jedi del que hablaban las leyendas.

El mismo que había acabado con el Imperio treinta y dos años atrás. El mismo que había destruido la Estrella de la Muerte de un solo disparo. El mismo que había vencido al Emperador y al mismísimo Darth Vader.  

Si se lo hubiese encontrado en Jakku, por ejemplo, cuando la Fuerza todavía no había empezado a despertar en ella, le habría parecido un anciano débil y triste, incapaz de empuñar siquiera un bláster.

Pero ahora algo le decía que el hombre que estaba frente a ella sí era el maestro Skywalker. Y que, además, era mucho más que el anciano derrotado que aparentaba ser.

El maestro la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, decepción y miedo, sentimientos que rápidamente escondió bajo una capa de falsa indiferencia. Rey no tenía muy claro si la reacción del caballero Jedi se debía a que no esperaba ser encontrado o, por el contrario, había algo más, algo que ella desconocía. Fuera como fuese, aquella mirada la hizo sentir incómoda y expuesta; culpable, de algún modo. Y por eso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, buscando escapar de aquellos sentimientos, cogió el sable láser y se lo tendió a Skywalker.

No ocurrió nada: el maestro no habló. Ni siquiera se movió, como si el gesto de Rey no fuera con él.

—Mi nombre es Rey. He venido a devolveros esto.

El silencio permanecía. Después, los ojos del maestro pasaron de observarla a ella a observar el sable. Pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma de antes: sencillamente miraba el objeto en la mano de Rey sin verlo, como quien lanza la mirada al horizonte y se pierde en ella.

Y lo hizo durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Antes de que, en un momento dado, decidirse a hablar por fin:

—Me temo que te equivocas.

La respuesta sobresaltó a Rey, que ya no la esperaba. La muchacha volvió a centrarse en su interlocutor. El maestro Skywalker había hablado con voz cansada, como cansado parecía todo él. A Rey le dio la impresión de que la derrota planeaba sobre el hombre y le envolvía en un aura tenebrosa. Era un sentimiento desagradable, que de algún modo le recordaba a lo que había sentido cuando se había adentrado en la mente de Kylo Ren.

—¿Que me equivoco? —preguntó ella, sin entender.

El maestro se lo explicó enseguida:

—Eso —señaló el sable—, no me pertenece.

Rey frunció el ceño, confusa. Miró la espada láser todavía desconectada y volvió a mirar al anciano. Maz Kanata le había asegurado que aquella arma había pertenecido a Luke Skywalker.  Entonces… ¿podía ser que Kanata no tuviese en su poder el arma que creía tener? ¿O es que  Rey se había equivocado en su primera impresión y el hombre que tenía delante no era el que ella andaba buscando?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rey, dudando de su sexto sentido al tiempo que acercaba el sable láser a su pecho y, seguidamente, lo dejaba caer junto a su cuerpo—. Creí que erais el maestro Skywalker…

—Mi nombre es Luke Skywalker.

—Pues si sois el maestro Luke Skywalker, entonces este sable os pertenece.

—Que yo sea Luke Skywalker no quiere decir que ese sable me pertenezca. Ni tampoco que sea maestro. Antaño pudo haber sido así, pero no ahora. Renuncié a la Fuerza y a todo lo relacionado con ella. Ahora sólo soy un ermitaño que se dedica a la pesca.

Rey no entendía lo que el otro le estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo podía alguien dejar de ser un maestro Jedi? ¿Cómo podía la persona que había salvado a la Galaxia decir que la Fuerza ya no iba con él? ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Quiso añadir algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía muy bien el qué.  Ese Luke Skwalker no se parecía en nada al de las leyendas, al que la General Organa había descrito con tanta pasión, al que todos en la Resistencia esperaban.

De todos modos, Rey no estaba allí para pensar ni para cuestionar las aspiraciones de la Resistencia. Estaba allí para transmitir un mensaje.

—De acuerdo, lo que vos digáis —añadió, al fin, mientras guardaba el sable láser en su bolsa—. Pero si sois Luke Skywalker, el que fue maestro Jedi y derrotó al Imperio, debo transmitiros un mensaje de parte de la General Organa: vuestra hermana os pide que regreséis, la Resistencia os necesita.

El maestro Skywalker se tomó un momento antes de responder. Cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho y perdió la mirada en el océano que rodeaba la isla mientras pensaba. Rey pudo fijarse entonces en su mano biónica y se preguntó qué le habría ocurrido.

No tuvo tiempo para hacer demasiadas conjeturas.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo: no puedo volver con la Resistencia.

—¿Qué? —masculló Rey—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no les sería de ninguna ayuda. Y, de todos modos, sé que se las arreglan bien sin mí. Aunque ya no use la Fuerza, todavía percibo sus cambios en ella, como si fueran parte de mí. Y pude percibir en ella la destrucción de la Base Starkiller.

—¡Pero maestro…!

—Te ruego que no me llames así. Ya te he dicho que no soy merecedor de ese título. Llámame Luke.

Rey apretó la mandíbula y dejó escapar el aire por la nariz, con fuerza, haciendo patente su descontento. Bajo ningún concepto iba a llamar al maestro por su nombre. Le parecía una falta de respeto. Por mucho que él dijera que ya no merecía ser llamado de ese modo.

—Lo creáis o no, esa batalla no fue nada fácil. Cualquier ayuda habría sido bien recibida. Sufrimos muchas bajas y fue un auténtico milagro que saliésemos victoriosos de ella. El capitán Han Solo…

La mirada del maestro Skywalker se ensombreció al escuchar ese nombre.

—Lo sé. Pero yo no habría podido impedir su muerte. Es más, probablemente mi intervención hubiese empeorado aún más la situación. Kylo Ren no me tiene en muy buena estima.

Rey sintió un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre y al recordar el momento en que el Jedi oscuro había asesinado a Han Solo. Todavía la atormentaba el recuerdo de Kylo Ren engañando a su propio padre para hacerle bajar la guardia.

_De todos modos…_

Rey cortó en seco el pensamiento que iba a asomar en su cabeza. No había explicación que razonara lo que Kylo Ren había hecho. Había sido cruel. Había sido una abominación. Y él tenía que pagar por ello.

—Razón de más para que regreséis conmigo. Kylo Ren sigue vivo. Lo sé. — _Lo siento—._ Lo malherí, pero regresará. Y debemos prepararnos para cuando lo haga. Porque si no, La Primera Orden seguirá extendiendo su poder por la Galaxia.

La respuesta del maestro Skywalker fue fría y contundente:

—No.

Rey pudo sentir la fuerza de esa negativa, pero aun así se atrevió a murmurar:

—Pero…

—He dicho que no. No puedo enfrentarme a Ben. Lo que le ocurrió fue culpa mía. No puedo quitarle la vida para redimir mis errores. No merezco volver a empuñar un sable láser y mancillar el nombre de los maestros Jedi. Y ahora, por favor, vete.

Rey quiso insistir. Quiso gritar, quiso reprocharle su cobardía al maestro Jedi, quiso, incluso, rogarle por su ayuda. Pero al final se limitó a inspirar una gran bocanada de aire y a dar media vuelta.

 


	2. El camino a seguir

 

Kylo despertó sobresaltado, en una habitación demasiado luminosa y sin saber dónde se encontraba. Echó un vistazo en derredor para descubrir que aquello era la enfermería de un acorazado estelar; todas eran iguales. Junto a él había un androide médico que hasta el momento debía de haber estado aplicándole algunas curas, a juzgar por los vendajes que sostenía entres sus manos-pinzas y el instrumental médico que había en una bandeja junto a él.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kylo, sin apenas entonación y con una voz cortante y fría.

—En el _Agujero Negro_ , señor, camino del centro de operaciones. Fue rescatado por el general Hux antes de que la Base Starkiller fuese destruida a manos de los rebeldes.

Al escuchar la explicación del androide, los recuerdos de Kylo regresaron a él como una riada: el ataque de los rebeldes, el enfrentamiento con la chatarrera de Jakku. Y la muerte de Han Solo. _De su padre_.

Una oleada de miedo y de ira le invadió, y Kylo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba. Aun así no dejó que los sentimientos se apoderaran de él. Ahora no podía hacerles frente. Estaba demasiado débil por las heridas recibidas durante el combate en la Base Star Killer y sentía que la luz lo podía tentar.

Por eso decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema y buscar otra cosa en la que pensar, cerrando bruscamente la puerta a sus sentimientos

—¿Dónde está la chica?  —preguntó, mientras se incorporaba para descubrir que sus heridas todavía estaban tiernas y dolían como recién recibidas.

De todos modos, antes de que el androide hablara, Kylo ya sabía la respuesta: ella seguía con vida, podía sentirlo en la Fuerza. Pero no estaba en la nave. Seguramente había escapado aprovechando que estaba herido.

Y aquello lo enfureció.

Kylo se incorporó como una exhalación, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, y soltó un bramido profundo y gutural. Golpeó la bandeja que contenía el material médico y ésta salió despedida llenando la habitación de objetos, produciendo un sonido metálico sordo cuando se estampó contra el suelo.

—Señor, no debería hacer eso —advirtió el androide, con voz neutra—. Todavía está convale...

No pudo terminar la frase.

Ya de pie, Kylo le cogió por el pescuezo y apretó con fuerza sus circuitos, con intención de destrozarlos.

—¿Dónde está mi sable? ¡¿Dónde?! —gritó el caballero oscuro, fuera de sí.

El androide quiso responder, pero antes de conseguirlo se escuchó un crujido metálico y éste cayó al suelo sin funcionamiento. Kylo intentó aplacar su ira golpeando el cuerpo inerte con el pie. No era tan efectivo como usar el sable, pero al menos el dolor que sentía al golpear el metal torbellino de emociones que le inundaba por dentro y amenazaba con desbordarse.

Pero antes de haber descargado toda su frustración, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Kylo se volvió jadeante hacia el recién llegado para descubrir que se trataba del general Hux.

Los dos hombres compartieron una mirada cargada de odio, antes de que el general hablara:

—No haga eso, ¿quiere? —le reprochó al caballero—. Ya vamos suficientemente escasos de personal y de droides para que se dedique a destruir a los pocos que nos quedan.

Kylo sintió el odio llameando en su interior.

Detestaba al general Hux. Lo detestaba incluso más que a FN-2187. No podía entender que el Líder Supremo hubiese confiado la dirección de la Base Starkiller a un ser tan incompetente y tan débil como lo era ese hombre, que ni siquiera tenía una mínima sensibilidad para la Fuerza. Tampoco podía entender que el general Hux se creyese en derecho de darle órdenes. _A él_.

Por eso, en un arrebato, tendió su mano hacia el general y usó la Fuerza para atraerlo hacia él, agarrándolo por el cuello.

Tenía intención de hacerle correr la misma suerte que el androide. Sin embargo, algo le detuvo.

“Ren, no lo hagas. Todavía le necesitamos”.

La voz no había sonado en la habitación, pero Kylo la había escuchado perfectamente.

El general Hux aprovechó esa distracción y se zafó de la mano de Kylo, doblándose sobre sí mismo para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —le escupió, al jedi oscuro, todavía jadeante—. ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por usted! —A lo que añadió, cuando se hubo recuperado un poco—. El Líder Supremo quiere verlo, así que vístase y sígame.

 

 

La sala de audiencias del acorazado estelar en el que se encontraban era tan pequeña que el holograma del Líder Supremo Snoke había tenido que ser reducido hasta su tamaño real. Un tamaño que lo hacía menos aterrador.

Kylo y el general Hux se arrodillaron ante su superior al entrar en la sala y no levantaron la mirada del suelo hasta que éste habló.

—General Hux, déjenos —ordenó el Líder Supremo—. Me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con el caballero Ren. Y ordene a todas las tropas que se apresuren en su regreso al centro de operaciones. Debemos reorganizarnos lo antes posible para evitar dar una imagen de derrota ante la Resistencia y a los supervivientes de la República. Hay que preparar el contrataque con premura.

—Como ordenéis, Líder Supremo.

Y el general abandonó la sala.

No fue hasta ese momento que Kylo se irguió. No llegó a levantar la rodilla izquierda del suelo, donde la tenía clavada, pero si incorporó el resto de su cuerpo para mirar al holograma de frente.

Antaño, cuando había entrado a formar parte de la primera orden, el Líder Supremo Snoke le había impresionado mucho, pero ahora sólo le parecía un anciano  castigado. De todos modos, conocía bien su poder: aunque el Líder Supremo no se encontrara en la sala, podía percibir su Fuerza desde allí. Kylo sabía que todavía no era lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerle frente. Pero también sabía que cuando lo fuese (algo que no tardaría mucho en ocurrir) lo derrotaría para ocupar su lugar.

—Ren —dijo el Líder Supremo, rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Qué pasó en la Base Starkiller?

—Fui derrotado, señor. Por la chica que escapó de Jakku y por FN-2187.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible? Eres el miembro más destacado de la Orden de los Caballeros de Ren. ¿Cómo pudiste caer a manos de un soldado de asalto y de una mujer no instruida?

—Estaba herido, señor. El wookiee de Han Solo me disparó. Y esa mujer…

Kylo apretó los puños al pensar en Rey, en cómo lo había vencido, en cómo había osado doblegarlo, no sólo en la Base, sino también durante el interrogatorio al que la había sometido, cuando había sido capaz de invertir las tuercas para terminar metiéndose en su cabeza; el modo como había conseguido arrancar sus peores temores de él y ponerles nombre.

Esa mujer…

—Sabes muy bien que tu herida no fue el problema, sino tus sentimientos.

Las palabras del Líder Supremo pusieron aún más tenso a Kylo, porque supo que el otro tenía razón. Había estado intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que tales sentimientos no existían, pero lo cierto era que desde que Rey y él se habían cruzado por primera vez, y especialmente desde que había tenido a la chatarrera a su merced, no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

—Ren, sé que tienes dudas —la voz del Líder le devolvió a la realidad—. La muerte de Han Solo fue un paso hacia la dirección correcta, pero no fue suficiente. Además, ha abierto dudas en tu corazón. Sientes remordimientos.  Sigue habiendo demasiada luz dentro de ti.

—Lo sé, señor —repuso él, inclinando la cabeza, a modo de disculpa.

—Tu entrenamiento como siervo del Lado Oscuro no ha concluido aún. Debes partir en un nuevo viaje, tú solo, sin más compañía que la de tu sable y tu Fuerza, y debes encontrar el modo de vencer esa luz que acecha en tu corazón, esa luz que te hace débil y no te permite desarrollar plenamente tus poderes.

—¿Puedo preguntaros cuál es el camino a seguir?

—Me temo que no. Sólo tú puedes encontrarlo. Sólo tú pues descubrir qué irradia su luz sobre ti y alimenta esa débil chispa, impidiendo que las sombras tomen por completo tu ser. Yo estaré contigo y te guiaré cuando lo necesites, pero no puedo decirte cómo hacerlo.

—¿Y la chica?

—Ella podría sernos de gran ayuda. Cualquier ser sensible a la Fuerza puede resultar una pieza clave para nuestra cruzada. Pero debe venir a nosotros por su propia voluntad. No puede ser obligada. Aun así, tú puedes mostrarle el camino, porque sabes mejor que nadie lo que el maestro Skywalker hizo. Cuéntaselo, Ren, y ábrele los ojos a la verdad.

—Así lo haré, Líder Supremo.

—Pero recuerda: si al final ella no está dispuesta a abrazar la oscuridad… ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. No podemos permitirnos que desarrolle todo su poder y lo ponga al servicio de La Resistencia.


	3. La decisión acertada

Rey entró en el Halcón Milenario y recorrió los pasillos como una exhalación. Cuando encontró a Chewbacca y a R2-D2, dijo:

—Poned la nave en marcha. Nos vamos.

El wookiee, que estaba haciéndole el mantenimiento a un panel de control que fallaba, dejó a un lado la labor y se volvió hacia la chica, ladeando la cabeza.  Graznó en su idioma.

Rey negó con la cabeza.

—No, no hay nada que hacer. El maestro Skywalker no va ayudarnos.

R2-D2 se añadió a la conversación para preguntar sobre lo ocurrido.

—No quiere. Dice que no puede enfrentarse con Kylo Ren, que lo que ocurrió fue culpa suya.  Creo que lo único que podemos hacer ahora es regresar a la Base y hablar con la general Organa. Estoy segura de que ella es la única que puede convencerlo. A fin de cuentas es su hermana, ¿no? Seguro que encuentra la manera de traerlo de vuelta. Yo no podré hacerlo. No soy nadie.

»Así que más vela que nos demos prisa, hay mucho que hacer y cuanto antes partamos, antes regresaremos con la general.

Rey se alejó cabizbaja por el pasadizo, en dirección a la cabina de control para hacer los preparativos necesarios para poner la nave en marcha. Pero Chewbacca la detuvo con una propuesta inesperada, cuando todavía no había alcanzado su destino.

—¿Tú? ¿Y qué vas a decirle?

Chewbacca respondió, pero Rey negó con la cabeza. Su mirada se había vuelto sombría.

—Sí, es cierto. Tú le conoces más que yo. Pero… De algún modo siento que el maestro Skywalker ha dejado de ser la persona que vosotros conocíais. Es como si estuviera muerto en vida.

Más graznidos.

—Sí. Lo sabe. Pero aún así sigue sin querer ayudarnos.

—Vale. Espero que tengas suerte, Chewe.

 

Cuando Chewbacca se hubo ido, Rey regresó al camerino principal, dejando a un preocupado R2-D2 junto a la puerta de la nave. El androide había insistido en acompañar al wookiee, pero Rey le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pues el camino era demasiado escarpado para él y lo único que habría hecho habría sido entorpecer al otro.

Rey se echó en el sofá semicircular. El sable láser que todavía llevaba en su bolsa se le clavó en el costado y la joven se removió sobre sí misma para sacarlo. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano, lo observó distraída, mientras pensaba en si Chewbacca conseguiría convencer al maestro Skywalker.

Y, casi sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos volaron hasta Kylo Ren.

Rey se sintió mal por ello; se sintió culpable. No le gustaba pensar en Kylo, pero últimamente lo hacía _demasiado_ a menudo. Cualquier pequeño detalle, por nimio que fuera, la hacía pensar en el caballero oscuro. Por eso apartó el sable, dejándolo sobre la mesa redonda del centro, y después se volvió sobre sí misma dándole la espalda al arma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentado olvidarse de todo y descansar.

Pero la imagen del caballero seguía ahí. Su rostro (el verdadero, el que se ocultaba bajo la máscara), su voz.

“Únete a mí. Yo seré tu maestro”.

Rey odiaba recordar esas palabras, recordar lo que él le había ofrecido. Y, lo que era aún peor, odiaba recordar como una parte de ella había estado tentada de aceptar.

Era algo que no podía perdonarse y que sólo evidenciaba su debilidad.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Rey había dejado de ser aquella niña pequeña capaz de cualquier cosa a cambio de un poco de atención. Ahora tenía amigos en los quien confiar, como Finn (¿cómo estaría? Tenía ganas de verlo), como BB-8, como Chewie, como R2. Tenía un lugar al que regresar y al que llamar hogar, junto a La Resistencia, junto a la general Organa, a la que había empezado admirar profundamente. Y aunque el hombre al que le habría gustado llamar padre y de quién habría querido aprender un montón de cosas había muerto, al menos podía decir que lo había conocido. Entonces… ¿por qué seguía pensando en la propuesta de Kylo Ren, en la propuesta del asesino de Han Solo y del atacante de Finn? _¿Por qué una parte de ella tenía ganas de aceptarla?_

A decir verdad, y aunque no se lo había contado a nadie, sus sentimientos hacia Kylo Ren eran el verdadero motivo por el que Rey había aceptado la misión de traer a Luke Skywalker de vuelta. La chatarrera había pensado que el maestro Jedi podría ayudarla, ya fuera uniéndose a la Resistencia para acabar con el caballero de la Primera Orden o instruyéndola para que pudiera hacerlo ella misma. Y es que en el fondo (muy en el fondo), a Rey aquella lucha no le importaba demasiado. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que la Primera Orden pretendía hacer en la Galaxia, pero ella tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza. Como descubrir el motivo por el que su familia no había regresado nunca a Jakku para buscarla.

Rey no conservaba ningún recuerdo de su padre o de su madre, como tampoco de sus hermanos (aunque sabía que los tenía).  La única imagen que guardaba en su memoria era la de su aya, llorando, mientras la abrazaba y le decía que en Jakku estaría segura y que volverían a buscarla tan pronto como fuera posible. Tenían que estar en algún lugar, vivos o muertos. Y Rey quería encontrarlos.

Pero si ahora regresaba a la base con las manos vacías, estaría de nuevo indefensa ante Kylo Ren. Y jamás podría abandonar la protección de la Resistencia para ir en busca de su familia. Porque si se lo volvía a encontrar y él le hacía de nuevo esa propuesta… probablemente acabaría aceptándola.

 

Cuando Chewbacca regresó, con la misma negativa que se había llevado la chatarrera antes, Rey había tomado una decisión.

El wookiee la encontró hurgando en la despensa, llenando una mochila con comida y algunos enseres de utilidad.  La chica llevaba colgado a la espalda su bastón y el sable láser a la cintura. R2-D2 estaba con ella.

Chewbacca rugió una pregunta, pero fue el androide el que respondió, emitiendo una serie de pitidos agudos que denotaban su preocupación.

—Puedo contárselo yo misma —le recriminó Rey a R2-D2.

Los pitidos de R2-D2 se volvieron más intensos. El androide se movió ansioso, desplazando su peso de una rueda a otra en un movimiento compulsivo.

—¿Pero con quién crees que estás hablando, saco de tornillos? ¡Me las he apañado sola en Jakku desde los cinco años! No me da miedo quedarme a aquí.

En ese punto Chewbacca pareció comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y también él se puso a graznar y gemir con preocupación.

Rey bufó.

—¿Queréis callaros los dos? No va a pasarme nada. Sé cuidar de mí misma, gracias. Además, no creo que el maestro Skywalker deje que me pase nada malo, de todos modos. Y no, no sé cómo voy a hacerlo. Pero voy a convencerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Vosotros dos regresad a la base y contadle a la general lo que ocurre. Si no he vuelto en una luna, entonces podéis venir a buscarme. Y mejor que os la traigáis a ella, o me da a mí que el maestro se va a quedar aquí para siempre.

 

El Halcón Milenario despegó cuando Rey alcanzaba la cima de la Isla. La joven se volvió para observar como la nave se elevaba en el cielo cada vez más oscuro del firmamento del planeta y desaparecía en el espacio.

Por un momento, sintió un vacío en el estómago, sabiéndose abandonada a una suerte que dibujaba ante ella un futuro incierto y aterrador. Pero rápidamente se sobrepuso. Ya no era una niña abandonada a su merced. Ahora era una persona adulta, capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Y sus amigos ya no habían desaparecido para no regresar. Sabía dónde encontrarle cuando quisiera. No había nada que temer. Todo estaría bien

Terminó de recorrer el tramo que le faltaba y, tal como había imaginado, encontró al maestro Skywalker en el mismo lugar en el que le había encontrado esa misma mañana.

No esperó a que él hablara. Le lanzó el sable láser a los pies y dijo:

—El Halcón Milenario acaba de partir y no tengo adónde ir. Así que, os guste o no, voy a quedarme aquí una temporada.


	4. Los lazos inquebrantables

 

La almirante Abbari frunció el ceño cuando uno de sus oficiales la llamó a su camerino para darle la noticia:

—Ano Bei Haddun, del planeta Jiqiss, solicita permiso para aterrizar en nuestro crucero estelar. Pide una audiencia con usted.

—¿Ano Bei Haddun? —preguntó ella, a quien el nombre no le decía nada.

—Es un importante comerciante del Borde Exterior, almirante. Asegura tener algo que puede interesarle.

La almirante no estaba nada convencida con las explicaciones del oficial, pero aun así sintió cierta curiosidad. La Primera Orden no tenía la misma influencia allí que en el Núcleo o en el Borde Interior, pero aun así eran muchos los que preferían tener contento al Líder Supremo a cambio de favores futuros. Y no era ninguna novedad que la noticia de que la Primera Orden se hallaba en el borde exterior en busca y captura de rebeldes y supervivientes de la Nueva República había corrido por los sistemas como la pólvora. A lo mejor el comerciante había decidido venderle alguna novedad.

—¿Habéis escaneado su nave?

—Sí, almirante. No se aprecian más formas de vida que el mismo Ano Bei Haddun. Además, se trata de un modelo ligero, sin armas y sin capacidad de carga.

—Bien. Dejadle aterrizar. Y registrad la nave una vez esté en el muelle de carga. Si todo está en orden, traedle a mi presencia.

Media hora más tarde, la puerta de la sala de audiencias se abría y dos soldados entraban en ella escoltando a un visitante. Pero la persona que apareció no fue la que la almirante Abbari esperaba.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —exclamó la mujer, mientras paseaba su mirada sorprendida de un soldado a otro.

Ninguno de los dos pareció entender a qué se refería su superior.

—Ano Bei Haddun solicitó una audiencia con usted —repuso uno de ellos, explicándose—. Y usted nos ordenó que le trajéramos aquí.

Fue entonces cuando el visitante habló. Su voz distorsionada emergió dela capucha oscura que le cubría la cabeza:

—Almirante, ordene a sus hombres que se retiren.

—¿Cómo?

—Hágalo.

Y Abbari obedeció, porque no tenía alternativa.

Los soldados abandonaron la estancia y la almirante y el visitante se quedaron a solas.

—¿Qué significa esto, caballero Ren? —preguntó la mujer entonces, visiblemente irritada.

Kylo Ren aprovechó para retirar la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, dejando así su máscara al descubierto.

Ahora que se había librado de aquel estorbo, Kylo estudió con detenimiento a la almirante.

A primera vista Abbari podía parecer una mujer delicada y vulnerable. Era baja y delgada, y su rostro angelical era casi el de una niña. Pero su fama la precedía.  Kylo no la conocía en persona pero había escuchado hablar de ella. De la mujer que había adquirido el rango de almirante antes de cumplir los treinta. De la mujer que estaba ahora al mando de la búsqueda de la base de la Resistencia.

Vestigios de la Fuerza habitaban en ella y, aunque nunca habían sido muy intensos, la almirante había conseguido sacarles todo el partido del que había sido capaz. Kylo pudo percibirlo al sondearla; ahora entendía por qué su manipulación no había funcionado con ella como lo había hecho con los dos soldados.

—No se sulfure, almirante. He sido yo quien ha usado la Fuerza en los soldados para que no delataran mi identidad. Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí.

—¿Y eso? ¿Se trata de algún tipo de misión secreta? —quiso saber ella, confiriendo a la pregunta cierto tono de burla.

Pero Kylo se limitó a ignorarla.

—Así es —confirmó—. Tengo entendido que está usted al mando de la búsqueda de la Base Rebelde y necesito cierta información.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Sobre el estado de la misma.

—Bueno, tenemos algunos indicios. Pero todavía estamos lejos de dar con la ubicación exacta de su guarida actual. Controlamos las principales rutas de transporte del Borde Exterior, así como los puertos más transitados, pero no hemos encontrado con nada remarcable todavía.

—¿Y sobre el paradero de Luke Skywalker?

—Lo cierto es que hemos dejado de investigar eso último. Seguimos sin poder situar en el conjunto de la galaxia el mapa del que disponemos.  Los expertos creen que se trata de un lugar en las Regiones Desconocidas y que el fragmento que contenía la unidad BB-8 debía incluir las coordenadas exactas para el salto al hiperespacio. Así que sin ellos poco podemos hacer.

La almirante relajó su posado oficial y fue a apoyarse en el respaldo de una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa de reuniones que presidía la sala.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué me pregunta eso, caballero Ren. Le transmito un informe detallado al general Hux cada ciclo. En las altas esferas deben estar al corriente de todos los pormenores. ¿Es que no se lo han contado?

El tono sardónico que de nuevo había usado la almirante irritó profundamente a Kylo que, en un arrebato, extendió su Fuerza para llegar hasta la mente de la mujer.

Abbari sintió como si una mano helada se le metiera dentro y llenara su mente de una inquietud que no sabía muy bien de dónde procedía. Era una sensación profundamente desagradable, asfixiante y sucia. Una sensación que la hacía temblar de miedo.

La almirante hizo un ruido ahogado y Kylo cesó la presión, dándole la espalda.

—Quiero que me hable de esas rutas de transporte que está controlando.

—El sector oeste está teniendo una actividad más intensa de lo normal, señor —dijo ella, usando ahora un tono muy distinto al que había estado usando hasta el momento; un tono formal y contenido—. Los sistemas de Eridium y Selenium, en especial. Hemos explorado todos sus planetas, pero no hemos encontrado nada fuera de lo común. De todos modos, hay partidas de cazas que peinan la zona con regularidad y hemos establecido bases en todos ellos.

—¿Y tienen alguna pista por parte de los cazarecompensas?

—No, señor.

—De acuerdo, almirante. Agradezco por su colaboración.

Abbari aguardó, con los puños cerrados, a que Kylo saliera de la sala y alejara su poder oscuro de allí. Pero en vez de eso, el caballero se encaminó hacia a ella y acercó su casco peligrosamente al rostro de la almirante. Ella estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás para alejarse, pero la voz de él la dejó paralizada:

—Almirante Abbari, ahora olvidará mi presencia en la nave. Se sentará en esa silla de allí y cuando le informen de la partida de mi nave recordará una conversación poco fructífera con Ano Bei Haddun, que no aportó nada relevante.

Kylo pasó su mano derecha por delante del rostro de la almirante y los ojos de ésta adquirieron un tono vidrioso. Había sentido cierta resistencia en la mente de la almirante, pero nada que su poder no hubiese podido remediar.

—Me sentaré en esa silla y recordaré una conversación poco fructífera con Ano Bei Haddun —dijo ella.

Y tras ello fue a sentarse en la silla que le había indicado Kylo.

 

La nave emergió del muelle de carga del crucero estelar y se adentró en el espacio. En su interior, Kylo activó el mapa de la zona y localizó los dos sistemas de los que le había hablado la almirante Abbari, para trazar un rumbo hasta ellos.

La visita había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Después de ojear los informes que la almirante enviaba periódicamente al general Hux, Kylo había llegado a la conclusión de que allí no encontraría ni siquiera un pequeño saliente al que agarrarse. Pero cuando barajaba otras posibilidades, una leve percepción lo había obligado a visitar el lugar en persona, por si acaso.

La Fuerza siempre era complaciente con los que sabían escucharla.

 Estaba claro que la Base de la Resistencia tenía que estar, sino en uno de esos dos sistemas, en algún otro cercano. Eridium y Selenium, junto a Ileenium, y Platinium,  formaban parte de un suprasistema cuaternario que no tenía apenas actividad comercial. Ese repentino aumento de tráfico indicaba que algo se estaba gestando en la zona. Y aunque los soldados de la Primera Orden no hubiesen encontrado nada allí, Kylo sabía que él sí podría hacerlo. Porque la presencia de la General Organa no podía escapar a su percepción.


	5. Los ecos del pasado

 

La nueva marca en la piedra indicaba que aquella era la doceava luna que Rey pasaba en la isla. Habían sido doce días largos, aburridos y tristes, en los que la muchacha ni siquiera había sido capaz de arrancarle más de dos palabras seguidas al maestro Skywalker. 

Y Rey empezaba a sentirse muy frustrada por ello.

Aquella mañana, como cada mañana, el maestro se había marchado a pescar antes de que ella despertara. Regresaría a mediodía y si había conseguido un botín la invitaría a compartir la comida con él. Mientras tanto, ella entrenaría con su bastón, para no perder la forma y para que cuando el maestro regresara y la viera, comprendiera que estaba decidida a convertirse en una Jedi.

Skywalker vivía en una choza de piedra que había construido en una ladera de la isla-montaña. No era una construcción excepcional, pero sí práctica y resistente. Junto a ella había un pozo de piedra, y en el interior de la misma (como había podido comprobar la mañana del segundo día cuando Rey había aprovechado la ausencia del maestro para entrar a echar un vistazo), la decoración era prácticamente nula. A la derecha había una chimenea rodeada por dos bancos de madera y una mesa. A la izquierda un camastro y tres baúles; dos de ellos contenían comida y objetos básicos, el otro no pudo abrirlo.

 

No era ni media mañana cuando se puso a llover a cántaros y Rey tuvo que correr a resguardarse bajo el mismo saliente que protegía la choza.

El maestro Skywalker no tardó en aparecer, cargado con un par de peces y una bolsa llena de marisco. No pronunció palabra y se metió directo en la choza. Aun así, momentos después, abrió una improvisada ventana y le dijo a Rey:

—Se acerca una ventisca. Entra y toma un poco de caldo. Podrás continuar con tus juegos cuando haya terminado.

Rey frunció el ceño, enfurecida.

—¡No estoy jugando! —repuso—. ¡Y no necesito vuestra compasión!

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, terminó por aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Dentro, una hoguera recién reavivada caldeaba el ambiente y Rey se dio cuenta de que tenía más frío del que creía. Le gustaba sentir el agua sobre su piel y embriagarse del olor de la lluvia, sensaciones que nunca había podido disfrutar en Jakku. Pero la lluvia era traicionera y si te calaba hasta los huesos podía convertirse en la cosa más desagradable del mundo, arrugándote los dedos y entumeciéndote los miembros. Rey había aprendido que era mucho mejor no pasar mucho tiempo debajo la lluvia.

—Toma.

El maestro le lanzó una capa que ella se echó por encima de los hombros.

—Uhm… gracias —dijo. Y fue a sentarse junto al fuego.

Allí, el maestro le tendió un cuenco lleno de sopa caliente y se sirvió otro para él.

—Eres más obstinada de lo que creía —observó el hombre, mientras sorbía la bebida.

Su tono no era burlón, ni tampoco se trataba de un reproche. Era una sencilla observación.

—Lo mismo podría decir de vos.

Entonces, por un momento, esa máscara de indiferencia que solía mostrar el maestro (y que aunque no era tan intimidante como la de Kylo Ren surgía el mismo efecto) se rasgó y el en sus labios asomó lo que parecía un amago de sonrisa. Aunque fue apenas un instante y enseguida recobró su hermetismo.

—En eso tienes razón.

Rey se acercó el cuenco a los labios. El líquido tenía un sabor peculiar y le impregnaba la lengua con el aroma que flotaba en el aire cuando se acercaba a la playa. Era como beberse el mismo mar.

—¿Por qué no queréis entrenarme? —preguntó entonces Rey, sin apartar la mirada del cuenco—. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

No sabía por qué había hecho aquella pregunta. De todos modos, tenía la certeza que no le respondería. Pero no lo había podido evitar. Había sido como si estallase en su boca.

Pero se equivocaba.

—Créeme, muchacha, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Kylo Ren?

—Kylo Ren fue uno de mis mayores errores. Y el último de ellos. No pienso cometer otro.

—¿Qué pasó?

Skywalker se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Aun así, Rey no se inquietó por ello: sabía que lo haría, tarde o temprano. Había sentido, dentro de ella, que el hombre estaba ahora dispuesto a abrirle su corazón.  Y por eso confiaba.

—Le fallé. Como maestro y como tío. Cuando necesitaba un lugar al que aferrarse no supe estar allí. Los dos sufrimos una pérdida importante y Ben me culpó de ello. Aunque en el fondo era a sí mismo a quien más culpaba: se sentía débil por no haber podido proteger aquello que quería. Por eso se dejó tentar por la oscuridad. Pensó que ésta le daría el poder que no poseía. Pero el precio que se paga para acceder al Lado Oscuro es muy alto y uno deja de ser él mismo cuando deja que la oscuridad le domine.

Rey había escuchado el relato, atenta. Pensó en lo paradójico de la situación: Kylo Ren se había dejado seducir por el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza para proteger a lo que más quería y al final había terminado matando a su propio padre a cambio de poder. Era triste. Y era aún más triste que el cabellero no lo viera.

—Entonces —dijo Rey—, enseñadme cómo puedo vencerlo.

Por un momento, el maestro pareció casi divertido por la propuesta de Rey.

—¿Por qué esa necesidad de vencerlo?

Ella frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Kylo Ren ha matado a mucha gente! ¡Mató a su propio padre! ¡A vuestro amigo! ¡Y por si fuera poco representa al Lado Oscuro y es uno de los máximos exponentes de la Primera Orden! Si no lo detenemos…

—Pero, por lo que tengo entendido, le derrotársete una vez. Puedes volver a hacerlo.

—Fue una situación excepcional. Él estaba herido y yo… Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice. No estoy segura de poder hacerlo otra vez.

—Te equivocas, muchacha. La Fuerza es muy poderosa en ti. Puedo sentirla sin ni siquiera… —empezó a decir Skywalker. Pero se interrumpió a la mitad. Entonces, como si hubiese descubierto algo sorprendente, arqueó las cejas—. Ah. Comprendo. Tienes miedo de acabar como él.

Rey se sintió turbada y expuesta por el modo en que el maestro había sido capaz de leer con tanta facilidad sus miedos. Se preguntó si Kylo Ren se habría sentido igual cuando ella había descubierto los suyos y por eso la embriagó una cierta culpabilidad por el modo como se había aprovechado de su debilidad para hacerle daño. Aunque lo cierto era que él había intentado hacer lo mismo con ella antes y… ¿Pero por qué estaba pensando en aquello?

Se centró en lo que le concernía ahora:

—Kylo Ren me ofreció ser mi maestro.

—¿Y quisiste aceptar su propuesta?

—¡No! Yo… No lo sé. Tuve dudas —reconoció la chica. A lo que, momentos después, añadió—: ¿Y si mi camino es el Lado Oscuro?

—¿Sientes que lo es?

—No lo sé, pero… Creí que podía serlo. No hay nada que me ate a la luz. Aunque es cierto que tampoco hay nada que me ate a la oscuridad. No sé cuál es mi camino.

—No puedo ayudarte en eso. Transitar un camino de luz o uno de oscuridad es la única elección que un Jedi debe hacer solo.

»El único consejo que puedo darte es que abraces la Fuerza, que la sientas dentro de ti y escuches lo que ella te dice. Aunque imagino que eso ya lo sabes.

Rey asintió y terminó de beberse el caldo de su cuenco, que se había quedado frío.

 

Durante la tarde no dejó de llover. Vientos huracanados azotaron la choza e hicieron temblar sus paredes de madera. El agua se colaba por las rendijas y llenaba el lugar de goteras. Por eso Rey se quedó dentro, junto al fuego, con el maestro.

—Puedes dormir aquí —le dijo él—. Mañana habrá amainado.

Asi que Rey se hizo un ovillo en sus mantas y se durmió.

Tuvo un sueño.

En el sueño vio a Kylo Ren de muy joven. Estaba junto a la general Organa y parecía muy furioso.

 _—¿Por qué os la lleváis?_ —gritaba Kylo.

_—Es por su seguridad, Ben. Aquí no está a salvo._

_—¡Pero nosotros podemos protegerla! ¡Yo puedo protegerla!_

La mano compasiva de la General se posó sobre el hombro del joven Ren, _del joven Ben_.

_—No te preocupes por eso. El tío Luke cuidará de ella mejor que todos nosotros._

El chico no parecía conforme con la explicación de su madre. Apretó los puños con rabia y frustración, y se mordió el labio inferior hasta que un hilo de sangre descendió por su barbilla. Pero ahora no era el joven Ben el que aparecía en el sueño de Rey sino el Kylo Ren adulto que ella conocía, vestido de negro y sin su máscara. Su mirada estaba llena de odio y rencor.

En un arrebato, el caballero dirigió su mano derecha al cuello de la general y la agarró con fuerza, levantándola del suelo a la vez que la asfixiaba. Ella se debatió con fuerza, agitando las piernas y agarrándose al brazo de su hijo para tratar de liberarse. Intentaba hablar, pero no podía emitir más que sonidos desgarrados. Y entonces…

Entonces, Rey se despertó, empapada en sudor y con el eco de su propio grito todavía resonándole en las orejas.

Pero no había sido la única en gritar. En el camastro del fondo, el maestro Skywalker acababa de despertar de la misma pesadilla.


	6. La semilla del rencor

 

Kylo se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, sentado en la cabina de control de su nave, mientras estudiaba el movimiento de naves en el sistema cuaternario del que le había hablado la general Abbari.

No era algo que ocurriese a menudo. De hecho, a Kylo no le gustaba que algo tan nimio y prescindible como el sueño organizase su vida. Por eso dormía tan poco como le era posible y lo hacía sólo en los momentos en los que realmente podía hacerlo. Además, y aunque nunca lo había reconocido ante nadie,  había otra cosa relacionado con el hecho de dormir que Kylo odiaba: las pesadillas.

Raro era el día en que, durmiera donde durmiese, no despertara agitado, preguntándose dónde estaba. En algunas de esas ocasiones tenía que escudriñar sus manos una y otra vez, en la penumbra de su habitación, hasta asegurarse de que no estaban bañadas en sangre. En otras, creía que su corazón se rompería dentro de su pecho, debido al bombeo frenético que ejecutaba.

Después de eso nunca podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

Y esta vez no había sido una excepción.

El sueño que había tenido hoy había empezado como un recuerdo de hacía muchos años. En él, Kylo había revivido la discusión que había mantenido con su madre el día en que ella decidió enviar a su prima a Endor con Luke.

Kylo recordaba que unos días antes de que tuviera lugar esa discusión habían vivido una situación muy tensa en casa de los Solo-Organa cuando un espía de la Primera Orden consiguió infiltrarse y estuvo a punto de llevarse a la niña.

El paradero de Endor se había mantenido en secreto desde su nacimiento, debido a la profecía que pesaba sobre ella. Luke hizo creer a la galaxia entera que la niña había muerto junto a su madre, en el ataque que sufrieron ambas poco después del parto. Pero lo que en realidad hizo fue entregar el bebé a Leia y pedirle que la criara como si fuera hija suya.

Muy pocos conocían la verdad y por eso Leia vio con tanto temor el hecho de que la Primera Orden descubriese del paradero de la pequeña. Y por eso había insistido tanto en enviarla junto a su padre, que según ella era el único que podía protegerla.

Kylo nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de su madre, que había encontrado cobarde. A pesar de que en aquel entonces sólo contaba quince años, el joven Ben estaba convencido de poder proteger a su prima hasta que Luke regresara de su misión de reclutamiento de nuevos Jedi para reestablecer la Orden.

Pero su opinión no se consideró y cuando la nave en la que viajaba la niña fue interceptada y derribada por un crucero estelar, una semilla de rencor empezó a brotar en su mente.

A día de hoy, Kylo seguía pensando que su madre tenía la culpa de lo que había ocurrido. Aunque también la tenía Luke Skywalker, por no haber sido capaz de hacerse cargo de su hija y por no haber estado a su lado cuando lo necesitaba.


	7. El que debe regresar

 

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —peguntó Rey, exaltada.

El maestro Skywalker se había incorporado también en su camastro y la miraba con una expresión que Rey no podía descifrar en la penumbra.

Pero no le respondió. En vez de eso, encendió una lámpara eléctrica que había en el suelo, junto al camastro, y se levantó. Fue directo al baúl sellado que Rey no había logrado abrir y lo desbloqueó usando la Fuerza. De su interior saco un par de objetos y los metió en una bolsa que se colgó al hombro. Después, se echó una capa por encima.

—Coge tus cosas y ven —le dijo a Rey.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero adónde vamos? —quiso saber ella, mientras apartaba las mantas y se ponía en pie para recoger sus pocas pertenencias.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Debemos darnos prisa.

Salieron de la choza. Un cielo negro y estrellado, sin restos de nubes en él, les recibió en el exterior con su frío aliento. Rey se alegró de que la lluvia hubiese escampado: no le apetecía lo más mínimo caminar en plena noche bajo una cortina de agua.

Descendieron por la ladera de la montaña y se dirigieron hacia una parte de la isla que Rey no conocía y que quedaba al otro extremo del lugar dónde Chewbacca había aterrizado con el Halcón Milenario. El maestro Skywalker caminaba delante, a un ritmo vertiginoso que a Rey le costaba seguir en la oscuridad, pues no se conocía el camino y la lámpara que él llevaba emitía una luz tan tenue que apenas alumbraba a un paso de distancia.

Cuando al fin llegaron a un claro que se extendía hasta la playa, y que se mantenía sorprendentemente limpio de árboles y matorrales, Rey volvió a preguntar:

—¿Podéis decirme de una vez qué está ocurriendo?

—Lo que has visto antes es lo que ocurrirá si no hacemos algo al respecto. Una visión, si así quieres llamarlo.

—¿Una visión?

—Kylo Ren va en busca de Leia. Y a juzgar por lo que hemos visto probablemente la ha encontrado ya.

La noticia dejó petrificada a Rey, que por un momento no supo qué hacer. Pero no había tiempo para dudas ahora. El maestro se dirigió hacia un promontorio de arena que había a un lado del claro y que estaba claramente fuera de lugar, y recogió el cabo de una cuerda que había junto al mismo.

—Ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres? —dijo, tendiéndoselo a Rey.

La chica lo tomó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él. Pero en cuanto vio que Skywalker cogía otro cabo y disponía para tirar, ella hizo lo mismo.

Y entonces ocurrió algo increíble: la tierra y los hierbajos que había sobre el promontorio se vieron arrastrados en dirección a ellos, junto a las cuerdas y a la lona a la que estaban atadas, y una nave X-Wing emergió de debajo de los restos.

—¡Uau! —dijo Rey, sorprendida con aquel descubrimiento.

Mientras tanto, el maestro Skywalker se había subido a la nave y trasteaba en la unidad R4 que había en la parte trasera de la cabina. Cuando consiguió conectarlo, el droide le obsequió con unos pitidos de saludo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, seis seis. Siento haberte tenido desconectado tanto tiempo, pero ya es hora de volver. Comprueba el estado de la nave.

El androide volvió a pitar en señal de asentimiento y se puso a trabajar para conectar todos los sistemas. Las luces de la cabina, así como las señales de posición de la X-Wing se pusieron en marcha e iluminaron la noche.

—Espero que funcione —comentó el maestro mientras regresaba junto a Rey—. Hace mucho tiempo que no he usado esta nave y no sé muy bien cuál es su estado.

Rey asintió.

—Me alegro de que hayáis cambiado de opinión respecto a vuestro regreso. No sabéis lo que esto significa para todos. —Y luego añadió—: Oh, por cierto, os daré la ubicación de la nueva base de la Resistencia. Seguro que los datos de vuestra unidad R4 están obsoletos.

—Me temo que no me hará falta.

Por un momento, Rey no entendió lo que le otro quería decir. Pero, tras unos instantes, su expresión cambió para mostrar toda su sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada y dejando caer la mandíbula. Empezó a hacer que no con la cabeza.

—No, no, no. Estáis de broma. No he pilotado uno de estos en mi vida.

—¿Has pilotado alguna otra nave?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Qué modelo?

—He trabajado con maquinaria en Jakku y piloté el Halcón Milenario cuando…

—Perfecto. Si has pilotado el Halcón, los mandos del T-65 te resultarán muy sencillos.

—¡Pero no puedo irme y dejaros aquí!

—Esta nave sólo tiene capacidad para un piloto.

—¡Entonces id vos!

—Sabes que no puedo enfrentarme a Kylo Ren. Pero tú sí puedes. De hecho, eres la persona que debe hacerlo. Sólo necesitas un poco de confianza en ti misma. Busca en tu interior. Allí hallarás todas las respuestas que buscas.

—¡Pero…!

La mano del maestro posándose sobre su hombro la hizo callar.

—Lo harás bien.

Rey quiso decir algo más. De hecho, tenía una larga lista de motivos por los que debía ser Skywalker el que subiera a esa nave y no ella. Pero quizás, en el fondo, el maestro tuviera razón: después de lo ocurrido con Han Solo, él no parecía la persona idónea para enfrentarse a Kylo Ren. Aunque Rey tampoco tenía muy claro que ella lo fuera.

De todos modos, no había alternativa, y la vida de la general Organa estaba en juego. Así que Rey se limitó a asentir una sola vez, con un movimiento seco de cabeza.

—Vale. Pero después de esto vais a regresar a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió él. A lo que añadió—: Rey, antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero darte.

El maestro sacó algo de la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y se lo tendió. Al cogerlo, Rey vio que se trataba una vara metálica de un codo de largo, y que en cada extremo tenía algo parecido a…

—¡Este es el sable láser que os traje! —exclamó, acariciando uno de los extremos.

—Exacto. Y el otro es el que usaba antes de mi retiro.

El maestro le cogió el arma de las manos y apretó el botón que había en el centro. Dos halos de luz emergieron de cada lado de la vara, uno de color verde y el otro de color azul. Le devolvió el arma a Rey, que la cogió y la examinó con curiosidad, calibrándola.

Por un momento, la chica pensó que el tacto de aquella arma resultaba mucho más suya que el del sable láser normal que había empuñado en la Base Starkiller. La sentía casi como una parte de ella.

Apretó el botón para desactivarla.

—Maestro, ¿puedo haceros una última pregunta?

Skywalker asintió.

—¿Quién era la persona de la que hablaban Kylo Ren y la general Organa en el sueño?

—Mi hija.

—¿Su hija? ¿Y dónde está ella ahora?

—Murió.

La mirada llena de pena de Skywalker impidió que Rey preguntara nada más.

—Gracias por todo, maestro. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Y subió a la nave.

 


	8. El reencuentro pendiente

 

Tras algunas lunas de calma en las que se había dedicado a observar el tráfico de naves en la zona, Kylo puso rumbo al sistema Ileennium.

Como le había explicado la almirante Abbari (y como él mismo había podido comprobar durante esos días), los sistemas de Eridium y Selenium estaban teniendo una mayor afluencia de visitas que sus dos compañeros del suprasistema cuaternario, Ileennium y Platinium. Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce, y rascando en la superficie Kylo acabó descubriendo el entramado de rutas indirectas que nacía en esos dos sistemas y que nutría al sistema Ileennium. El trabajo que habían hecho los rebeldes para ocultar su secreto era meticuloso, pero no era una obra de arte, y Kylo tenía un ojo muy crítico.

Fue a medio camino de su destino que empezó a sentir la presencia de Leia.

En realidad, ella siempre había estado allí, en un rincón de su mente, sin importar todos los mundos que los separaban. A pesar de que Kylo había intentado echarla con todas sus fuerzas cuando abrazó el Lado Oscuro, nunca lo había logrado del todo. Pero ahora, a medida que se acercaba, esa presencia dejaba de ser un pequeño punto luminoso en el firmamento para convertirse en el sol de mediodía en la mente de Kylo.

Por eso no le sorprendió escuchar la voz de su madre en su mente, cuando ya se encontraba en las inmediaciones del planeta D’Qar.

“Hijo”.

—Madre —respondió Kylo al vacío de su nave, aunque sabía que esas palabras llegarían igualmente hasta ella—. He venido a buscarte.

“Te estaré esperando”.

Y la imagen de un claro en medio de un espeso bosque se dibujó en la mente de Kylo.

 

La Fuerza lo guio hasta lugar que le había mostrado su madre y que estaba situado en el hemisferio sur de D’Qar, muy cerca del ecuador del planeta. Planeó por encima del extenso bosque que cubría la zona hasta localizar el claro que ella le había mostrado, e hizo aterrizar la nave en una esquina del mismo.

Cuando descendió, Leia Organa aguardaba frente a la nave.

Kylo sabía que estaba sola. Podía leerlo en su mente. Y aunque ella habría podido engañarle para conducirle hasta una trampa, Kylo sabía que no era capaz de algo así. No lo había hecho antes y no lo haría ahora, a pesar de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en esos últimos ciclos.

Desde esa última muerte.

Hacía casi diez años desde la última vez que se vieran cara a cara, y Kylo pudo apreciar que su madre había envejecido mucho más de lo que cabría esperar. Profundas arrugas surcaban su piel, alrededor de su boca y de sus ojos. Su cabello había perdido el brillo y se había llenado de hebras blancas. Y su mirada, que antaño había sido profunda y vigorosa,  había perdido aquella alegría que Kylo recordaba tan bien. Era la mirada de alguien que ha sufrido demasiado.

Entonces, rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba Leia dijo:

—¿Has venido a por mí como hiciste con tu padre? ¿Es tu siguiente paso hacia el Lado Oscuro?

La franqueza de su madre hizo que, por un momento, Kylo dudara. Por fortuna, llevaba puesta la máscara y sus emociones no quedaron expuestas; no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarse débil y menos aún delante de su madre. Por eso se apresuró a responder, con esa voz áspera y apagada que le confería la máscara:

—Sí.

—Pues entonces, antes de matarme, quítate esa cosa y mírame a los ojos.

Kylo no se movió, por lo que Leia repitió, con más énfasis:

—Quítatela. ¡Ahora!

En cualquier otra situación, siendo otra la persona que estuviera frente a él, Kylo habría estallado lleno de ira. Habría desplegado su sable láser y la habría atravesado con él, saboreando el miedo que emanara de los ojos de su víctima.

Pero, a pesar de que eso era precisamente lo que había ido a hacer allí, el caballero no encontró la determinación necesaria para empuñar su arma.

En vez de eso, dijo:

—No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

—Soy tu madre.

—Yo no tengo madre. Un Caballero de Ren no tiene familia.

—Me da igual lo que digas: tú eres mi hijo Ben.

—¡No me llames por ese nombre! —La voz distorsionada de Kylo brotó de su casco con más intensidad de la que él habría querido, dejando en evidencia esos sentimientos que había intentado ocultar con tanto ahínco—. Ben Solo no existe.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que sientes? Puedo sentir tus remordimientos desde aquí. ¡Pude sentirlos desde el otro lado de la Galaxia! ¡Aunque intentes ahogarlo en el fondo de tu ser, Ben sigue ahí! Y cada cosa que haces, que ser que matas, le hiere y le hace sufrir.

—¡Cállate! —vociferó Kylo.

—¿Qué va a quedarte, hijo mío, cuando nos hayas matado a todos? ¿Qué será de ti?

Incapaz de soportar la voz de su madre por más tiempo, Kylo extendió su mano para atraerla  hacia él con la Fuerza, del mismo modo que había hecho en su sueño.  A pesar de llevar la mano enguantada, pudo sentir el tacto de la tráquea y de los tendones en sus dedos. Pudo sentir que si apretaba, todo ello se rompería y su madre moriría. Pudo sentir que ese era el camino a la Oscuridad y que una fuerza dentro de él le impulsaba a hacerlo.

Pero no lo hizo, porque había otra fuerza de igual intensidad que se lo impedía.

Así que, en vez de eso, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Luke?

—¿Qué… qué importa eso ahora? —jadeó su madre.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

—No… no lo sé.

—¡Mientes! Sabemos que tenéis los planos de su paradero. ¡No me digas que ni siquiera habéis intentado localizarle!

Pero en cuanto Kylo extendió su Fuerza para meterse dentro de la mente de su madre y sondearla en busca de respuestas, supo que realmente no mentía: el Halcón Milenario había partido hacía medio ciclo con Chewbacca, R2-D2 y Rey hacia el lugar que indicaba el mapa. Pero tras tan largo viaje, sólo el wookiee y el droide habían regresado. Nada sabían de los otros dos.

—Rey.

Kylo no supo muy bien si había llegado a pronunciar el nombre de la chica en voz alta o sólo lo había pensado. Fuera como fuese, su madre lo captó y por eso lo miró con sorpresa. Sintiéndose expuesto, el caballero la soltó con brusquedad y se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda.

Podía sentir la mirada de su madre sobre él y supo que, a pesar de que Leia no estaba instruida en el uso de la Fuerza, no necesitaba usarla para averiguar en qué estaba pensando él. Y aquello no le gustó. Detestaba que la gente pudiera ver a través de él, que pudieran descubrir sus debilidades, sus miedos y sus deseos, con tanta facilidad. Lo detestaba hasta ponerse enfermo.

Extrajo su sable láser de entre los pliegues de su ropa y lo activó.

—Terminemos con esto —dijo, tomándose un momento antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a su madre, que seguía en el suelo donde había caído sentada después de que él la soltara.

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Para eso había ido hasta allí. Hizo una floritura con su sable y después lo empuñó con ambas manos, levantándolo por encima de la cabeza.

Y entonces pudo sentirla: la presencia de Rey.

Cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que…

El ruido de una nave acercándose hizo que Kylo levantara la mirada hacia el cielo raso. Un caza X-Wing se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad. La nave pasó por encima del claro y después dio media vuelta para aterrizar. Cuando la puerta de la cabina se abrió, Rey emergió de su interior armada con un bastón:

—¡Aléjate de ella, asesino!


	9. Los sables que susurran

 

Rey bajó de la nave de un salto y corrió al encuentro de Kylo Ren y la general Organa, arma en mano.

El caballero oscuro la esperaba con actitud relajada. Su sable rojo refulgía a su lado.

—¡Rey! —fue la general la que habló.

La muchacha se fijó en la mujer, que estaba sentada en el suelo detrás del caballero oscuro. No tenía buen aspecto: su expresión estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor y se acariciaba el cuello con insistencia. Rey quiso preguntarle cómo estaba y si había sufrido algún daño, pero Kylo Ren se le adelantó:

—Tú otra vez.

Era imposible apreciar ningún deje especial en esas palabras debido a que la distorsión producida por la máscara, pero Rey sintió algo especial en ellas. No supo decir si se trataba de alivio o recelo; del mismo modo, tampoco supo discernir si esa percepción había sido real o sólo producto de su imaginación.

—Yo otra vez. ¡Vendré todas las que haga falta para impedir tus actos! ¡Y esta vez no me quedaré mirando como la matas! ¡Así que déjala en paz!

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, chatarrera.

—Sí que tiene que ver conmigo. La general Organa es mi mentora. Y no dejaré que pongas un dedo encima.

—¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo?

—Con esto.

Rey activó el bastón que llevaba en la mano y los dos haces de luz emergieron a ambos lados, con un sonido prolongado y electrizante. Después, se puso en guardia, preparada para el combate.

La reacción de Kylo Ren no se hizo esperar:

—De dónde has sacado eso.

—El maestro Skywalker lo hizo para mí.

—¿El maestro Skywalker? Menudo desperdicio.

Kylo Ren acompañó aquellas últimas palabras con un movimiento circular de su sable. Después, tomándolo con ambas manos por la empuñadura, descargó un golpe seco y directo sobre Rey.

Por fortuna ella estaba preparada y pudo detenerlo con su propia arma, que colocó en horizontal frente a ella.

El láser rojo y el azul se encontraron y chisporrotearon, para seguidamente separarse con su característico sonido ondulante.

—¡No, Rey, no te enfrentes a él! ¡Huye! —gritó entonces la general Organa.

Rey le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la mujer, antes de colocarse de nuevo en una posición de ataque.

—No pienso huir —dijo—. Pienso protegeros con mi vida.

Y dicho eso blandió su bastón para cargar contra Kylo Ren.

Los haces de luz se movían de un lado a otro, susurrando cuando se buscaban, crujiendo cuando se encontraban.

Kylo Ren había esquivado el ataque de Rey con una finta y había intentado contraatacar desde abajo. Pero ella había podido evitar el láser con un movimiento circular de su bastón y un salto hacia atrás.

Ahora Rey jadeaba, a unos metros de distancia de donde estaba él, intentando recuperar el aliento. Tenía que centrarse, se dijo, sentir la Fuerza dentro de ella y dejar que la guiara para mover aquella nueva arma a la que no estaba habituada. Como le había dicho el maestro, encontraría las respuestas dentro de ella.

Cerró los ojos.

Podía sentir la Fuerza rodeándola, en la hierba que cubría el prado, en los árboles que lo rodeaban, en el aire que los envolvía, en los animales que huían por el sonido de la batalla. También en la general y en Kylo Ren. Y, por supuesto, también en ella misma, brotando de su interior, envolviéndola.

Cuando Kylo Ren echó a correr en dirección a ella, Rey respondió al instante con el mismo gesto, empuñando la vara con ambas manos, dispuesta a detener el siguiente golpe de su oponente. Había visto qué movimiento haría su oponente, y sabía cómo tenía que detenerlo y cómo moverse después para contraatacar.

Pero ese siguiente golpe no llegó nunca: un escuadrón de cazas X-Wing rasgó el cielo, interrumpiendo el combate.

Rey y Kylo Ren levantaron la mirada al cielo, igual de sorprendidos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—¡Refuerzos! —gritó la general—. ¡Rey, ponte a cubierto!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Rey vio como, sin previo aviso, Kylo Ren echaba a correr en dirección a su nave. Pero el caballero se detuvo justo antes de que el disparo de una de los cazas recién llegado la derribara. Otra serie de disparos barró su paso en dirección a la X-Wing de Rey cuando alguien creyó que ese sería siguiente movimiento.

Kylo Ren se volvió hacia la general:

—¡Tú! ¡Me has traicionado!

Ella, que al fin había conseguido levantarse del suelo, le dirigió una mirada furibunda:

—No voy dejar que destruyas todo aquello por lo que he luchado durante toda mi vida, por lo que mis padres adoptivos lucharon, ¡por lo que mi madre luchó! ¡Aunque seas mi hijo, no te lo permitiré! —Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y seguidamente, con una expresión mucho más pesarosa, añadió—: Ben… Todavía hay sitio aquí para ti. Regresa a mí, por favor. No hagas que la muerte de tu padre haya sido un sacrificio en balde.

Las palabras de la general alcanzaron a Kylo Ren como si fueran flechas, tensándolo más y más con cada una de ellas. La mano con la que él sostenía su sable estaba crispada sobre el mango.

Por un momento pareció que el tiempo se detenía en el claro…

…hasta que una de las naves que lo sobrevolaban trazó una ruta para aterrizar.

—Ben está muerto —dijo entonces Kylo Ren, dando por zanjada aquella conversación.

Desactivó su espada y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el bosque con paso apretado.

Rey lo vio alejarse. Sentía que debía decir algo, pero no tenía muy claro el qué. Dirigió una mirada hacia la general Organa en busca de respuestas, justo en el instante en el que una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de la mujer.

Y entonces, movida por un arrebato, echó a correr en dirección al bosque, perdiéndose por el mismo lugar por el que visto desaparecer a Kylo Ren.

Podía sentir la voz de la general gritando su nombre a lo lejos, pero no la escuchó. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que la empujaba a seguir los pasos del caballero, pero debía hacerlo. Y, como lo había dicho el maestro Skywalker, era bueno que escuchara a su instinto.

 

Lo veía moverse a lo lejos, entre los árboles y los arbustos, entre las lianas y las enredaderas que colgaban de las ramas y convertían el paisaje en una selva. Era como dar caza a una sombra huidiza que escapaba de la luz del sol.

—¡Detente! —le gritó—. ¡No escaparás!

Aunque no era aquello lo que quería decirle en realidad.

¿Y qué era lo que quería decirle? No lo tenía muy claro.

Creyó que al fin le había alcanzado, cuando su instinto la avisó de un grave peligro. Rey tuvo el tiempo justo para activar su vara y levantarla en el aire, cubriéndose la cabeza con ella.

Kylo Ren cayó sobre ella. Sus armas chocaron. El impulso que llevaba él le dio ventaja y Rey cayó de rodillas al suelo al intentar mantener el arma en alto para protegerse. Entonces, con un movimiento preciso de su propio sable, Kylo Ren le arrancó el bastón de las manos y lo envió lejos. Después, la derribó de una patada.

El láser rojo del sable lamió la barbilla de Rey, dejando un arañazo en ella. La chatarrera tragó saliva al saberse indefensa. Pero no se dejó envolver por el pánico. Debía mantener la calma. Estiró el brazo en dirección al lugar en el que había caído la vara y trató de usar la Fuerza para atraerla.

—No.

La voz metálica de su enemigo rompió su concentración. Su máscara estaba ahora a escasos centímetros del rostro de Rey. Además, por si aquello fuera poco, la chica sentía que no podía moverse, atrapada por la Fuerza de Kylo Ren. Aquello le produjo una fuerte sensación de _déjà vu_. Jadeó, intentando liberarse.

Y entonces él se apartó.

—Por tu bien, no me sigas —dijo, sencillamente, el caballero de la Primera Orden.

Y empezó a alejarse de ella.


	10. La proposición inaceptable

 

La voz de Rey lo detuvo cuando apenas había recorrido unos pocos pasos:

—¿De verdad esperas que me quede ahí viendo como te largas?

Se volvió sobre sí mismo.

La chica había conseguido liberarse del estado de inmovilización y había recuperado el bastón, que ahora sostenía en la mano derecha. Lo miraba, seria y desafiante, con aquella misma mirada que había usado en el interrogatorio y también en el enfrentamiento en la Base Starkiller. Era una mirada que decía “estoy aquí y no te tengo miedo”. Era una mirada que incomodaba a Kylo, y que también le gustaba.

El caballero hizo ademán de activar su sable, preparándose de nuevo para el combate. Pero se detuvo en el último instante. Nada en la chica indicaba que fuera a atacarle. Tampoco su instinto le advertía de ningún peligro. Más bien parecía como… ¿si esperase algo?

Kylo no llegó a preguntarle de viva voz que era lo que quería, pero la pregunta se esparció por el aire como un frasco de perfume derramado.

Rey dudó ligeramente antes de responder:

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

Aquello era nuevo e inesperado para Kylo, que por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Ahora?

—Es importante.

—Habla entonces.

—Primero quítate la máscara —exigió ella. A lo que añadió, segundos después, con la boca pequeña—: Por favor.

No era la primera vez que Rey le echaba en cara el uso de la máscara. También Leia lo había hecho, poco antes. ¿Por qué tanto recelo por una máscara? A él le hacía sentir bien llevarla. Le recordaba a Darth Vader.

De todos modos, y puesto que no percibía ningún peligro cerca, se la quitó, accediendo a la petición.

Rey dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al verla la cara.

Kylo se tocó la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara, naciendo en la frente, cruzando su ojo derecho y descendiendo por su mejilla, y que todavía tenía un color rosado demasiado chillón.

Por un momento Kylo creyó que Rey se disculparía o que diría algo respecto a esa cicatriz, pero en vez de eso escupió:

—Te lo mereces. Por lo que le hiciste al capitán Solo. Y a Finn.

—Sigue pareciéndome poco lo que le hice a ese traidor, después de todo el revuelo que ocasionó. Y en cuento a Han Solo… Lo que ocurrió entre él y yo es algo que no te incumbe.

»De todos modos, algo me dice que no es eso de lo que querías hablarme, ¿verdad?

—No, no era eso. En realidad… Quería preguntare qué ocurriría si aceptaba tu propuesta.

—¿Mi propuesta?

—La de que te convirtieras en mi maestro.

Kylo endureció el gesto.

—No me tomes el pelo, chatarrera.

—No lo hago.

Incrédulo, y sin terminar de entender el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación, Kylo dio un paso en dirección a Rey y extendió la Fuerza para sondear sus pensamientos. Ella no se resistió. Le sorprendió descubrir que la muchacha no mentía y que estaba siendo sincera al hacer aquella pregunta. No se trataba de ninguna artimaña: no quería engañarle como había hecho su madre, no iba a aprovechar ningún descuido para atacarle, ni tampoco aparecerían hordas secretas de rebeldes mientras charlaban. Sólo quería saber qué ocurriría si acababa aceptando el hecho de convertirse en su padawan.

Y aquello desconcertó todavía más a Kylo, si cabía. Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos, estaba seguro de que ella jamás aceptaría unirse a él. Habría apostado su sable.

—Creía que Luke Skywalker era ahora tu maestro.

—El maestro Skywalker no quiere enseñarme. Dice que no puede hacerlo porque no es merecedor de ese título.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué?

—¿Qué ocurriría si quisiera convertirme en tu discípula?

Kylo se tomó un momento antes de responderle.

—Deberías abandonar la Resistencia y venir conmigo para unirte a la Primera Orden.  Después deberías solicitar una audiencia con el Líder Supremo Snoke para que diera su beneplácito para que te pudieras convertirte en mi aprendiz. Y tras ello, me acompañarías en mis misiones para que así pudiera enseñarte los caminos del Lado Oscuro.

Rey entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero no puedo hacer eso. No puedo unirme a la Primera Orden.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Me tomas el pelo? La Primera Orden mata y destruye.

—Sacrificios necesarios para un bien mayor —puntualizó Kylo.

—¿Sacrificios necesarios? —Rey frunció el ceño—.¿Cómo puedes hablar así de la vida de gente inocente? Es imposible que nadie busque el bien común asesinando de ese modo.

—Te equivocas: sí lo busca. La principal misión de la Primera Orden es la de unir a todos los pueblos bajo el mismo mando y eliminar así cualquier enfrentamiento o disputa. Una Galaxia sin guerras es una Galaxia en paz.

—¿En paz? ¿En paz como cuando exterminaste a todos los miembros de la Nueva Orden Jedi? ¿En paz como cuando hicisteis volar en pedazos el Sistema Hosnian? Eso no es paz, es miedo.

—No entiendes nada. Ya te he dicho que eran sacrificios para un bien común ¡Sacrificios necesarios para que nadie se opusiera al nuevo régimen!

—No, no lo entiendo. Ni tampoco entiendo que tú lo entiendas. Unir a pueblos y gentes que no quieren ser unidos, solo para preservar la paz, es ridículo. Además, la Orden Jedi ya se encargaba de mantener la paz en la Galaxia. Y el Imperio Galáctico primero y la Primera Orden después acabasteis con ellos.

—Qué ingenua eres, chatarrera. Y qué poco sabes de los Jedi. Esa orden no era más que un culto enfermizo a lo ancestral, un grupo de caballeros incapaces de usar el poder del que disponían y que se limitaban a observar los acontecimientos desde fuera para “preservar el  equilibro de la Fuerza”.

—Ni siquiera tú te crees esa mentira. ¿Es eso lo que te cuentas para justificarte? Porque en el fondo, tú no compartes los objetivos de la Primera Orden. No… claro que no —el tono que empeló entonces Rey evidenciaba que acababa de darse cuenta de algo—. Tú sólo te uniste a ellos porque no eras lo suficientemente fuerte. ¡Creíste que el Lado Oscuro podía darte el poder necesario para proteger aquello que amabas! Cuando perdiste a tu prima tú…

Rey no pudo terminar la frase. Los dedos enguantados de Kylo se asieron al cuello de la chica. Aunque en realidad no estaban allí, sino a unos metros de distancia, desde donde Kylo la ahogaba con la Fuerza.

—No hables de cosas que desconoces —siseó él, fuera de sí.

Y entonces la soltó.

Turbado, dio media vuelta y recuperó el casco que había dejado caer al suelo. Se lo puso de nuevo. La voz que emergió de él volvía a ser la de una máquina:

—Voy a contactar con mi superior y voy a informarle de que he encontrado la Base de la Resistencia. Pediré que preparen una flota de acorazados para atacar D’Qar y eliminar así cualquier vestigio de la Nueva República y de los rebeldes. No tendremos compasión y no haremos prisioneros.

Ella le observó unos instantes antes de pedirle:

—No lo hagas.

Kylo se volvió.

—¿Que no lo haga?

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde? ¿Con la Resistencia? —Un sonido oxidado emergió de la máscara—. De verdad eres ingenua, Rey.

—No soy ingenua —dijo ella, desafiante—. Siempre hay un modo. Sólo debemos encontrarlo.

—No para mí. Y ahora vete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

 La vio abrir la boca, como para añadir algo más, o quizás para contradecirle. Pero al final la chica se limitó a colgarse la vara a la espalda. Y tras dirigirle una mirada que no supo interpretar, echó a correr por el bosque, deshaciendo el camino que les había llevado hasta allí.

Kylo la observó mientras se alejaba y cuando la hubo perdido de vista, también él echó a correr, pero en dirección contraria. Había escuchado el sonido de un par de cazas sobrevolando la zona mientras hablaban y no quería que lo descubrieran antes de haberse puesto en contacto con el Líder Supremo.


	11. La huida precipitada

 

—¡Rey!

Aquel grito la alcanzó cuando al fin salía del bosque y ponía los pies en el claro. Pero no tuvo tiempo de ver de quién se trataba, porque casi al instante alguien se abalanzó sobre ella y dos grandes brazos la rodearon y la estrujaron con fuerza.

Rey se debatió para tratar de liberarse.

Y cuando al fin lo consiguió, descubrió que su captor no era otro que Finn.

—¡Finn! —exclamó ella, desbordada por la alegría. Y volvió a abrazar a su amigo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Estás bien?

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y aquello les hizo reír.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien —explicó ella—. ¿Y tú? Veo que ya te has recuperado.

—Sí. Y todo gracias a ti. Te debo una. Pero, oye, ¿qué ha ocurrido en el bosque? ¿Dónde está ese malnacido? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Le has dado una buena paliza?

—Yo no… —empezó a decir ella.

Pero Finn no la dejó hablar:

—Si te ha hecho algo, lo cogeré y le partiré el cuello.

—Finn, por si no te acuerdas _ese malnacido_ estuvo a punto de partirte el cuello a ti.

Finn apretó la mandíbula.

—Pero no te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—No le dejaría que me lo hiciera.

—Lo sé. Si en verdad no sé por qué me preocupo. Eres diez veces más fuerte que yo. Pero no lo puedo evitar, ¿sabes? Estos días en los que has estado fuera no podía dejar de pensar en si te habría pasado algo malo.

—Si es que en el fondo eres un sentimental.

El que había hablado, interrumpiendo la conversación de los otros dos, había sido Poe Dameron, que acababa de acercarse a ellos y le había puesto una mano amigable en el hombro de Finn. En respuesta, él le pegó un codazo.

—Tío, cállate. Tú también estabas preocupado.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero ella sabe cuidar de sí misma, ¿verdad?

Rey asintió y sonrió.

—Verdad.

—Por cierto, soy Poe.

—Encanada de conocerte al fin, Poe.

—Lo mismo digo, Rey de Jakku que apalizaste a Kylo Ren.

Rey se rió, pero al poco la sonrisa se le congeló en los labios al recordar que no tenía tiempo que perder. Kylo Ren ya debía haberse puesto en contacto con los suyos.

—¿Dónde está la general Organa? Tengo que hablar con ella. Es importante.

—Está junto al caza que has traído.

Rey corrió hacia el lugar que le había indicado Poe y se encontró a la general hablando con dos pilotos. En cuanto la mujer reconoció a Rey, dibujó una expresión de sorpresa, y después se acercó a ella para abrazarla también, como había hecho Finn momentos antes.

Rey se sintió ligeramente sobrecogida por aquella muestra inesperada de afecto.

—Oh, Rey. No deberías haber cometido esa imprudencia. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no os preocupéis. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso: hay que evacuar la base. Kylo Ren se ha puesto en contacto con su superior para revelarle nuestra posición.

La expresión de la general se endureció.

—Me lo temía —dijo.

Y después se volvió hacia Finn, que se había acercado a ellos también, junto a Poe.

—Finn, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo nos da eso?

Finn se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—No estoy muy seguro… Pero las tropas de la Primera Orden se mueven deprisa. Y tienen un buen puñado de efectivos por los alrededores. No creo que tarden más de media luna.

—Media luna…

»Lara, Kimay —les dijo la general a los pilotos que estaban hablando con ella antes de ser interrumpidos—, pónganse en contacto con la central para que se lance una alerta roja: hay que evacuar la base. Enseguida iré para allá para organizar la retirada. Seguramente habrá que enviar un grupo para que realicen un ataque preventivo y así dar margen de maniobra al resto. Que preparen los cazas.

—Sí, señora —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y corrieron en dirección a sus naves.

Entonces la general se volvió hacia Rey.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha ocurrido en el bosque?

—Kylo Ren me dio esa información y me dejó ir.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Finn, incrédulo—. ¿Qué te dejó ir? ¿Kylo Ren?

—Entonces debe ser una trama —observó la general.

Rey negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

Rey se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé. Algo dentro de mí me lo dice. Y el maestro Skywalker me dijo que debía confiar en mi instinto.

—¿El maestro Skywalker? —dijo la general, con un deje extraño en su voz—. ¿Él te dijo eso?

—Sí. Y hablando del maesto, hay que ir a buscarlo. Sólo había una nave en el planeta y él tuvo que quedarse esperando. Vimos en un sueño que usted estaba en peligro —le dijo a la general—, y me pidió que viniera a ayudarla. Me dijo que él… bueno, que no podía enfrentarse a Kylo Ren.

—Pero tú sí —repuso la mujer. Aunque no había ironía en su voz. Después negó con la cabeza y añadió—: Entonces habrá que ir a buscarlo. Poe, quiero que cojas la nave más rápida de la base y traigas a Luke de regreso a casa.

—¿No sería mejor que fuera yo? —la interrumpió Rey—. Quizás Poe sea de más utilidad aquí, durante la retirada.

Pero la general Organa hizo que no.

—Prefiero que te quedes cerca, Rey. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte, cuando hayamos escapado del peligro—repuso, en tono enigmático—. Pero ahora regresemos a la base. Hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

 

***

 

La base de la Resistencia parecía una colmena en plena producción. Todos los allí presentes corrían de un lado para otro, cargando en las naves todo aquello que no podía ser dejado atrás y preparándose para el viaje. Los primeros cargueros habían salido ya, en dirección a otra de las bases menores que los rebeldes tenían en un planeta del sistema Tiffos. En el hangar principal, un escuadrón de cazas estaba haciendo los últimos preparativos para salir al encuentro de la flota de la Primera Orden, que ya estaban acercándose a D’Qar.

Poe Dameron había salido con la primera hornada de naves, en busca del maestro Skywalker y Rey y Finn todavía permanecían en el lugar, después de la despedida, ayudando en lo que podían. BB-8 les acompañaba porque el piloto se había llevado a la unidad R4 del maestro Skywalker en su viaje.

—Rey —apremió entonces Finn—, tenemos que irnos. La general nos ha ordenado subir en el siguiente carguero que abandonara la base, y están a punto de partir.

Pero la chica permanecía en medio del caos, incapaz de moverse. El ir y venir de la gente, los pilotos que se dirigían al  encuentro de la Primera Orden, el recuerdo de Kylo Ren en el bosque… Todos aquellos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y no la dejaban tranquila.

Y entonces dijo:

—¿De verdad vamos a subirnos a ese carguero y a huir como cobardes, dejando a todos esos pilotos atrás, como si fueran sacrificios necesarios para un bien mayor? ¡Ni siquiera Poe está con ellos! Van a necesitar toda la ayuda de la que puedan disponer.

Finn dejó escapar un suspiro y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Mira, Rey, no sé si será “como cobardes”, pero son órdenes de la general. Me repitió unas dos mil veces que debía asegurarme que subías a ese carguero, ¿sabes? Así que me voy a asegurar de que lo hagas.

Pero la chatarrera no se dejó intimidar.

—Finn, mírame a los ojos. ¿De verdad quieres subirte a esa nave y dejar a todos tus compañeros atrás? —Rey hizo un gesto vago con la mano, abarcando todos los pilotos que había a en el hangar y que se afanaban en poner a punto sus X-Wing lo más rápidamente posible. 

Finn miró a su alrededor y apretó los labios. BB-8 le dijo algo en su lenguaje.

Le llevó unos instantes de meditación, pero al final masculló:

—Joder. Mierda. Joder. La general me va a matar por esto. Seguro que me expulsan. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado que me aceptaran aquí, con mi pasado?

»Vale, muy bien: no subimos al carguero. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Hay que encontrar una nave.

—¿Una nave? ¿Y quién va a pilotarla?

Rey le miró severa y después enarcó una ceja.

—Finn…

—No he dicho nada. Pilotas tú. Yo llevo los cañones. —BB-8 pitó a su lado—. Eso. Y tú nos das fuego… ¡Joder, por qué tengo una horrible sensación de _déjà vu_!

—No te preocupes. Tú déjalo todo en mis manos.

—¿En tus manos? Cada vez que he dejado las cosas en tus manos la hemos terminado liando… —murmuró Finn, entre dientes—. Aunque supongo que no me puedo quejar. Sigo de una pieza.

Rey no le prestó demasiada atención, ocupada como estaba en localizar una nave. Pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Mira, el Halcón Milenario.

—¿El Halcón Milenario?

BB-8 pitó y Finn le dirigió una mirada incrédula al androide.

—¡¿Pero cómo vamos a cogerlo?! ¡Que Chewbacca nos mata!

—No sabrá que hemos sido nosotros. Venga, sígueme.

—No, seguro que no —repuso Finn. Aunque de todos modos siguió a su amiga

Rey rodeó el Halcón y comprobó que no había nadie en las inmediaciones. La trampilla de entrada estaba abierta así que metió la cabeza en el interior y gritó:

—¿Hay alguien?

No hubo respuesta.

—Bien. Chewie debe estar con la general Organa. Seguro que será de los últimos en abandonar la Base. Tomaremos la nave prestada entonces. Seguro que él encuentra pasaje en otro de los cargueros.

—No va a salir nada bueno de esto…

—Venga, no tengas miedo. Todo saldrá genial.  


	12. Las medias verdades

 

Kylo no había avanzado mucho desde que su camino se separase del de la chatarrera. De todos modos su intención tampoco era la de alejarse del claro, sino todo lo contrario: estaba dando un rodeo para regresar al lugar en el que había aterrizado con la intención de recuperar la nave que Rey había dejado allí.

Pero antes había algo que debía hacer.

Deteniendo sus pasos en medio del bosque y asegurándose de que no había ningún peligro en las inmediaciones, cerró los ojos y se concentró en su maestro. La imagen del Líder Supremo Snoke se dibujó en su mente y Kylo estableció contacto telepático con él.

«Señor» dijo, con el pensamiento.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Sonó profunda, oscura, como si viniese de todas partes al mismo tiempo.

«Ren. ¿Qué ocurre?».

«He encontrado la Base de la Resistencia».

«¿La Base de la Resistencia?».

«Sí, señor. Está en el planeta D’Qar, en el Sistema Ileenium».

«Ya veo. Deduzco que has usado tu vínculo con Leia Organa para localizarla».

«Así es. Quería… encontrarme con ella. Pero he sido interceptado. Los rebeldes han destruido mi nave y no puedo ponerme en contacto con el general Hux. Estoy intentando encontrar el modo de escapar, pero puede que me lleve algún tiempo».

«No te preocupes por Hux. Yo mismo me pondré en contacto con él y con la almirante Abbari. Permanece alerta hasta que llegue la flota, Ren, e infórmame de cualquier novedad».

«Sí, señor».

Kylo sintió que el vínculo telepático con su maestro se desvanecía cuando se apresuró a añadir:

«Señor, hay otra cosa».

«Dime, Ren».

«La chica está aquí».

«¿La chica?».

«La chica de Jakku, señor. El último despertar».

Al Líder Supremo le llevó un tiempo responder.

«¿Luke Skywalker también está con ella?».

«No, señor. Luke Skywalker sigue en paradero desconocido».

«Bien. Si tienes ocasión, haz que ella vaya a ti. Muéstrale que nuestro camino es el camino correcto y háblale del verdadero Skywalker. Si siembras duda en su corazón, quizás pronto la oscuridad germine en ella».

«Así lo haré».

«Pero recuerda: si no está dispuesta a unirse a nosotros, mátala. La Fuerza es cada vez más intensa en ella. Puedo sentirla crecer cada día que pasa. Y no podemos permitir que semejante poder se ponga en nuestra contra».

«A vuestras órdenes, excelencia».

Después de eso, la conexión entre ambos se diluyó.

Solo en el bosque, Kylo no pudo sino preguntarse por qué acababa de mentir a su maestro. No era la primera vez que le escondía parte de la verdad al Líder Supremo, especialmente en lo que se refería a sus verdaderos motivos e intenciones. Pero nunca lo había hecho de forma tan deliberada. Y tampoco nunca lo había hecho sin ningún motivo aparente.

Kylo apostaría su sable a que Rey jamás cambiaría de opinión. Nunca podría convencerla para que se uniera a la Primera Orden. La chica desprendía luz por cada poro de su piel y era imposible que terminara aceptando el reverso tenebroso de la Fuerza. Sería como pedirle a un niño que renunciara a su inocencia.

Entonces, ¿por qué no le había hablado de eso al Líder Supremo? ¿Y por qué la idea de matarla ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza? Kylo sabía que por muy equivocada que ella estuviera con respecto a su elección, jamás podría hacerle daño. Como tampoco podría permitir que otra persona se lo hiciera. Rey era la única persona que se había acercado a él por quien era, no por su nombre, ni por su poder. Tenía que reconocer que algo se removía en su interior cada vez que sus caminos se encontraban. Y no quería que aquello terminase.

 

***

 

Robar la nave fue mucho más sencillo de lo que Kylo habría imaginado.

Después de que Rey diera la alarma, sólo dos solados rebeldes se habían quedado en el claro, custodiándola. Otros dos X-Wing sobrevolaban la zona, quizás buscándole, aunque tras un periodo no muy largo también ellos regresaron a la base.

Kylo observaba a los dos soldados, escondido entre las sombras del bosque, a unos pocos pasos de ellos.

Entonces, el comunicador de uno de ellos puso en alerta a su dueño. Él se apresuró a responder:

—Sí. De acuerdo. Sí. Hasta ahora.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó el otro.

—La retirada está casi completa. Quieren que nos llevemos la nave a la base.

—De acuerdo. Yo regresaré con el todoterreno.

Pero antes que los dos soldados pudieran ir muy lejos, Kylo se presentó ante ellos. Sin darles tiempo para reaccionar, los asesinó a sangre fría y después montó en el X-Wing que había traído a Rey hasta allí. Kylo había pilotado un caza rebelde antes y no le costó manipular los controles para ponerse en contacto con el crucero espacial de la Primera Orden que ya estaba muy cerca de D’Qar e informar de que se dirigía hacia ellos a bordo de una nave enemiga.

 

Fue la misma almirante Abbari la que le recibió en la sala de mandos y la que le puso corriente de las novedades correspondientes:

—El general Hux ha ordenado un ataque a gran escala, pero la orografía del planeta dificulta un ataque terrestre. Además, la base enemiga dispone de un sofisticado sistema de defensa que todavía no hemos podido penetrar.

»Por el momento intentamos dar alcance a las naves que abandonan el planeta, pero se trata de cargueros de pequeño tamaño y la falta de maniobrabilidad de los destructores dificulta el trabajo.

—Envíen un grupo de cazas.

—Ya lo hemos hecho, pero no disponemos de los efectivos necesario y los rebeldes nos han interceptado con su propio escuadrón. Hay refuerzos en camino, pero todavía tardarán en llegar.

—Almirante —dijo entonces uno de los técnicos que trabajaba en los monitores de la sala de control—, se acerca un segundo escuadrón enemigo. Son un total de…

Justo en ese instante, Kylo sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza.

Olvidando lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y como movido por un resorte, el caballero oscuro dejó atrás a la almirante y se acercó a uno de los ventanales que rodeaban la sala de mandos. A lo lejos, en el basto y oscuro espacio, pudo ver el grupo de naves que abandonaba el planeta D’Qar y se dirigía al encuentro de los cazas de la Primera Orden que batallaban con algunas de las X-Wing que ya se encontraban en el espacio, tratando de defender a los cargueros que abandonaban el planeta.

Y entonces lo descubrió, entra esa segunda partida de naves: el Halcón Milenario.

Se movía con una gracia pasmosa para tratarse de una nave mucho más grande que las demás. Kylo lo vio dar unos giros en espiral para evitar un ataque y después trazar una complicada maniobra que, como resultado, consiguió que dos naves de las suyas chocaran en una gran explosión.

Y aquello no hizo más que corroborar lo que él ya sabía: era Rey quien pilotaba.

—Almirante Abbari —dijo Kylo de imprevisto, sin apartar la mirada de la nave al otro lado del cristal—, prepáreme un caza. Voy a comandar el ataque contra los rebeldes.

—Pero caballero Ren…

Kylo se volvió hacia la almirante y ella pudo sentir como la Fuerza la acariciaba.

No hizo falta decir nada más.

—¡Preparen una nave para el caballero! —ordenó la almirante a sus subordinados—. ¡E informen a todos los efectivos que a partir de ahora él queda al mando del escuadrón de cazas!


	13. La nave que se interpuso

 

—¡Vienen dos por la derecha! —le gritó Finn al micrófono del auricular, desde el compartimento de los cañones.

—¡De acuerdo! —repuso Rey, que se encontraba en la sala de mandos—. ¡Sujetaos!

Movido por los comandos de la joven piloto, el Halcón Milenario trazó un círculo y se dirigió de frente hacia los dos cazas de la Primera Orden que volaban hacia ellos. En una maniobra que rayaba la temeridad, pasó por entre los dos a hizo un giro hacia arriba y otro hacia la izquierda hasta conseguir que las dos naves enemigas se separasen. Ahora, una de ellas se dirigía de frente hacia el Halcón y la otra le seguía de cerca por detrás.

Rey mantuvo el rumbo, como si fuera a echarse encima de la que le venía de frente. Pero, en el última instante, hizo virar la nave hacia abajo con un giro brusco e impredecible y los dos cazas enemigos acabaron por chocar de frente en una violenta explosión.

Rey y Finn dejaron escapar una expresión de júbilo.

—¡Nos los hemos cargado, Rey! ¡Nos los hemos cargado! ¡Somos los mejores!

—¿Has visto eso? ¿Has visto eso? ¡Ha sido genial!

—¡Sí, lo he visto! ¡Pero la próxima vez no vuelvas a apurar tanto lo del giro a última hora, o me dará algo!

Rey se rio a carcajadas. A pesar del peligro que acechaba y de saber muy bien que aquello no era un juego y que tenían entre manos la vida de muchas personas, la chatarrera se lo estaba pasando en grande.  La adrenalina que sentía al hacer volar el Halcón Milenario de esa manera la llenaba de gozo.

Aunque rápidamente volvió a ponerse seria al echar un vistazo a los monitores:

—Se acerca otro por la izquierda. Lo tienes a tiro. ¡Trata de darle!

En la otra parte de la nave, Finn se movió en la silla giratoria y apuntó los cañones hacia el caza que le había indicado su amiga. Descargó dos ráfagas de disparos y lo abatió sin demasiadas complicaciones.  

Fue en ese momento, al moverse en la pequeña cabina, que vio como el enemigo preparaba refuerzos. El crucero estelar que parecía estar al mando había arrojado un enjambre de pequeñas naves al espacio.

—Rey, arriba. Vienen más.

Rey hizo virar el Halcón y se encaró hacia sus enemigos para poder ver con sus propios ojos lo que Finn le decía. Eran una veintena de cazas TIE que pasaban a unirse a los que todavía quedaban en el espacio. Al observarlos, Rey sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago, como un presentimiento. Pero se apresuró a desecharlo. No había tiempo para dudas o miedos: debían actuar rápido si querían evitar que esos nuevos cazas alcanzasen a las naves de carga que seguían escapando de D’Qar.

—Acabemos con ellos —le dijo a su compañero.

—Cuando quieras —repuso él.

Y, con un picado, el Halcón se lanzó hacia el enjambre de naves.

 

El Halcón voló por entre los TIE a gran velocidad.

—¡Finn, arriba! —gritaba Rey mientras maniobraba, deslizándose a derecha y a izquierda, arriba y abajo, siguiendo lo que le dictaba su instinto en todo momento. Y luego—: ¡A la izquierda! ¡Vienen por la izquierda! —Y aún después—: ¡Ese está regresando! ¡No dejes que se acerque!

Cada vez parecía que estaban a punto de ser derribados por los disparos láser. Pero, de algún modo sorprendente, Rey conseguía esquivar todos los ataques y terminaba poniendo al Halcón en el ángulo exacto para que Finn pudiese disparar. Habían derribado ya a cinco naves enemigas y los otros X-Wing se les habían unido también y ayudaban en la batalla.

Entonces, cuando parecía que la batalla empezaba a estar bajo control, Rey escuchó aquella voz que la llamaba por su nombre:

«Rey».

La chica miró a su alrededor, confusa.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó a Finn por el auricular.

—¿Cómo que qué he dicho? —respondió él—. Nada, no he dicho nada.

«Rey, detente».

Ella volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esta vez con más insistencia.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Me acabas de decir que me detenga.

—¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? ¡Te digo que no he dicho nada! —gritó Finn al otro lado.

«No podré contenerlos mucho tiempo, Rey. Tienes que huir».

Y, en ese preciso instante, Rey lo comprendió: no era Finn el que hablaba y la voz que sentía no llegaba a ella por los oídos, sino directamente en su cabeza.

—Eres… eres tú —susurró, cayendo en la cuenta.

«Sí» fue todo lo que dijo aquella voz que sólo ella podía oír.

—Rey, ¿con quién demonios estás hablando? —insistió Finn, a través del auricular.

Pero ella no le respondió. En vez de eso, tapó el micrófono y dijo:

—Estás en unas de esas naves.

No era una pregunta, así que tampoco hubo una respuesta.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

«Huye, antes de que sea demasiado tarde».

—¡Pero dime por qué!

Rey quiso seguir preguntando. Era toda dudas y necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba algo que diera sentido a todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo; que había ocurrido desde que partiera del planeta en el que se encontraba el maestro Skywalker: la Fuerza, los sueños, y, sobre todo, Kylo Ren. No, Ben Solo.

Pero justo en ese momento Finn apareció en la sala de mandos.

—¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? —preguntó, preocupado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Y por qué me has dejado con la palabra en la boca?

—No ocurre nada. Es sólo qué…

Rey no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. La expresión de Finn se transformó en una de terror y el chico señaló algo detrás de ella. Cuando se volvió, Rey pudo ver una nave enemiga que se acercaba peligrosamente al Halcón con los cañones listos para disparar.

—¡No! —masculló.

Y trató de efectuar un cambio brusco de sentido para evitar el disparo, que se dirigía directo a la cabina. Era una maniobra imposible, porque la nave enemiga estaba ya demasiado cerca. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que todo había terminado.

Pero, de forma imprevista, uno de los cazas de la Primera Orden se interpuso en entre el Halcón y el otro caza, y recibió el impacto del disparo. Una de sus alas estalló en mil pedado.

Rey sintió un latigazo en su conciencia que hizo ondular la realidad a su alrededor, una alarma insonora que la avisaba de que algo horrible acababa de ocurrir. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se envaró en la silla de pilotaje y se echó hacia delante con el corazón en un puño.

—¡No! —gritó, mostrando más sentimiento del que habría querido.

Pero no había podido evitarlo. Porque sabía quién era el piloto de ese caza TIE. Y porque no quería que muriese.

—¿Cómo que no? —exclamó Finn, desde atrás, intentando ponerse en pie después de que la maniobra de Rey lo hubiese echado al suelo. BB-8 intentaba echarle un cable, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas como para sujetarse a sí mismo—. ¡Pero si nos acaba de salvar el pellejo! ¡Y qué mejor que uno de ellos!

Rey no respondió. Ignorando por completo al caza que les había disparado y que ahora maniobraba para protegerse del ataque de una X-Wing que había corrido a socorrer al Halcón, Rey se dirigió hacia el lugar por el que se había perdido la nave que les había salvado, y que, arrastrada por el campo gravitatorio de D’Qar, había empezado a caer hacia la superficie del planeta.

—¡Rey! —exclamó Finn, al ver la maniobra—. ¿Pero qué haces?

—Tengo que alcanzar esa nave —fue todo lo que ella dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Kylo Ren está ahí dentro.

 

Cuando llegaron al lugar en el que había caído el caza, una pequeña playa junto a un gran lago, un grupo de apoyo terrestre ya estaba allí y dos soldados rebeldes intentaban abrir la cabina.

Rey bajó a toda prisa del Halcón, dejando atrás a Finn y a BB-8, y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Es Kylo Ren! —dijo uno de los soldados rebeldes, cuando Rey se acercaba. Había conseguido abrir la compuerta y se había asomado dentro.

—Maldito bastardo —repuso la otra soldado—.  Deberíamos matarle aquí mismo.

Y sacó su bláster de la funda.

Pero Rey la detuvo:

—No creo que la General Organa lo apruebe.

La mujer que empuñaba el arma se volvió hacia Rey. Era de una raza que la chica no conocía, con la piel azulada y el pelo rojo como el sol del ocaso. Por un momento, la chatarrera se preguntó si su comentario habría estado fuera de lugar y si ahora la rebelde la tomaría con ella.

Pero no fue el caso.

—Tienes razón —concedió la otra. Y después, observando el cuerpo inerte que había dentro de la cabina, añadió—: No sé cómo una mujer como Leia pudo tener un hijo así.

Y escupió en el caso del caballero.

—Esto por lo que le has hecho a Jibly —le dijo. Y se guardó de nuevo el arma en la funda.

Desde su posición, ligeramente alejada, Rey pudo ver que Kylo Ren estaba tendido en la silla de pilotaje con la cabeza ladeada. Pero no estaba muerto. Si lo hubiese estado, ella lo habría sabido. Además, sabía que la vida del caballero no corría peligro; con toda probabilidad sólo había quedado inconsciente debido al impacto.

Y aquello, de algún modo, la reconfortó.

—Voy a informar a la Base  —dijo entonces el joven rebelde—. Será mejor que envíen un regimiento especial para recogerle. Imagino que querrán interrogarle. O usarle de moneda de cambio.

—Podemos llevarlo nosotros, si queréis. En la base están muy ocupados con el desalojo y hay espacio de sobras en el Halcón.

Se hizo un silencio denso. Los dos soldados rebeldes intercambiaron una mirada y, después, la mujer miró fijamente a Rey.

La chatarrera le sostuvo la mirada, indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello. ¿Por qué no había permitido que mataran a Kylo Ren? ¿Y por qué había corrido tras él al ver que su nave se precipitaba sobre D’Qar? ¿Era por lo que habían hablado en ese mismo bosque poco antes? ¿O era porque él la había salvado de una muerte segura? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería que Kylo muriera.

—Tú eres Rey, ¿cierto? —dijo entonces la rebelde.

La muchacha asintió.

—He oído historias sobre ti. Recuperaste la unidad BB-8 que le robaron a Poe Dameron y que contenía el mapa con la ubicación de Luke Skywalker. Derrotaste a Kylo Ren en la base Star Killer. Y fuiste a buscar al maestro Skywalker.

—Todas ellas ciertas —concedió Rey, sin saber muy bien qué decir y sin entender adónde quería llegar la otra.

Visto así, casi parecía un héroe de leyenda. Aunque ella no se sentía como tal. Sólo era una chatarrera que se había visto arrancada de su planeta natal por una serie de circunstancias imprevistas y que seguía buscando desesperadamente su lugar en toda aquella guerra.

La mujer permaneció en silencio unos instantes más, sólo mirando a Rey; analizándola. Hasta que, finalmente, le tendió una mano.

—Soy Janna —dijo—. Y él es mi compañero Tamaru.

—Yo soy Rey. Aunque creo que ya lo sabéis.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Y también sabemos que eres la persona indicada para custodiar a ese bastardo hasta la base. Queda a tu cargo desde ahora. Te ayudaremos a subirlo a tu nave y a esposarlo.


	14. La chica que dudaba

 

Kylo volvió en sí para encontrarse en el camarote de la tripulación del Halcón Milenario.

A pesar de que hacía muchísimos años que no ponía los pies en esa nave, reconoció el lugar al instante, y oleadas de recuerdos regresaron a su mente. Recuerdos de ese padre que estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero que, cuando regresaba, siempre le llevaba a dar una vuelta en su nave. Esa nave en la que ahora se encontraba, esa nave que Kylo, no, que Ben había recorrido hasta la saciedad y de la que conocía cada rincón oculto. Esa nave que era casi como un segundo hogar para él.

Apartó con brusquedad esos pensamientos y se recordó que no eran sino parte fragmentada del verdadero pasado. Un pasado en el que su padre había terminado largándose sin dar explicaciones, dejándolos a él, a su madre y a sus hermanos atrás como si fueran exceso de equipaje. No debía sentir nostalgia por aquellos tiempos, no debía engañarse pensando que eran idílicos. El presente era mucho mejor. En especial desde que Han Solo había muerto.

Comprobó que lo habían atado de manos y pies, esposándole las muñecas a la espalda con unas argollas. Además, le habían quitado el casco y le habían puesto una mordaza. Estaba tendido en una de las camas, así que se las ingenió para incorporarse y quedarse sentado sobre el colchón.

Al menos había sido ella la que lo había encontrado. Si es que eso podía considerarse una suerte. Kylo seguía sin tener muy claro qué podía esperar de la chatarrera.

Estudió la situación, buscando el modo de escapar de sus ataduras. No había nada en el camarote que pudiera servirle, aunque pensó que si conseguía localizar su arma en la nave y lograba atraerla hasta él podría liberar sus manos y pies. De todos modos lo tenía complicado porque habían cerrado la puerta del camerino.

Empezaba a pensar que quizás tendría que esperar una oportunidad mejor para escapar cuando unas voces llegaron a él a través del conducto de ventilación. Kylo aguzó el oído y descubrió que se trataba de Rey y de FN-2187:

—Bien, y ahora que estamos a salvo, dime qué está pasando.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Finn.

—¿Ah, no? Pues te refrescaré la memoria: te salva el pellejo (dos veces, por lo que tengo entendido). Después tú se lo salvas a él. Y ahora tenemos a Kylo Ren encerrado en el camerino de la tripulación mientras nos dirigimos hacia Tiffos ¿Qué se supone que significa todo esto?

—No lo sé, ¿vale? No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—¡Pues así de simple: no-lo-sé!

Se hizo un silencio. Por un momento Kylo pensó que la discusión habría terminado. Pero entonces Rey habló de nuevo:

—En la Base Starkiller él… él me propuso ser mi maestro y yo lo consideré.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Rey? ¿Es que piensas unirte a la Primera Orden?

—¡No!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces? Porque no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar allí. De la soledad, de la desesperanza, del miedo. De tener que matar a gente inocente, de tener que presenciar como tus compañeros mueren y son dejados atrás sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. ¡No tienes ni idea!

—¡Te he dicho que no pienso unirme a la Primera Orden! Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza. Sólo consideré la proposición de Kylo Ren, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, ¿por qué? Es un asesino. Te… te secuestró. Te torturó. Lo he visto en acción con mis propios ojos y no tiene conciencia alguna. ¡Mató al capitán Solo sin pestañear! ¡Y estuvo a punto de matarnos a nosotros!

—¡Lo sé, maldita sea! Pero _necesitaba_ considerarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Me avergüenza reconocerlo y, además, sé que no lo entenderás, pero una parte de mí se sintió arropada por esa propuesta. Y quería saber cómo de importante era esa parte y qué podía esperar de todo ello. Sé que te parecerá una locura, pero sé que todavía queda luz dentro de Kylo Ren. Ben Solo sigue escondido en alguna parte de él.

»Sea como sea, no permitiré que vuelva a hacerte daño. Antes lo mataré.

—No vas a dejar que me haga daño pero le ayudas cuando su vida corre peligro. Eso no tiene ninguna lógica.

—Ya lo sé. Lo siento.

—Joder.

—Finn…

—No. Déjame. Quiero estar solo, ¿vale? Sólo… quiero alejarme de todo esto por un momento.

La conversación murió ahí y el silencio regresó. Kylo sintió curiosidad por lo que habría ocurrido, por si FN-2187 habría ido hacia otra parte y Rey le habría seguir para continuar con la conversación. Pero tras unos instantes que parecieron años se oyó unos pasos resonando por el pasillo, acercándose hasta detenerse delante de la puerta del camerino.

Y Kylo supo que se trataba de Rey.

Aguardó, esperando a que ella entrara. Pero al ver que la puerta no se abría, la llamó telepáticamente, pues no podía usar la voz por culpa de la mordaza.

«Rey».

Ella no respondió.

«Desátame».

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —respondió Rey, al otro lado de la puerta.

«Libérame».

—Si estás intentado usar la Fuerza para sugestionarme y que te saque de esta, tienes que saber que no va a funcionar.

«Sabes que no lo hago. Y también sabes que si me lo tomara en serio podría mataros a los dos y tomar la nave».

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no me matas? O, mejor dicho: ¿por qué no has dejado que ese caza disparara y acabara conmigo? Podías haberme matado tantas veces… Podías haberme dejado morir tantas otras…

Kylo no respondió.

Por su mente pasaron un sinfín de excusas para dar. Podía usar una de hiriente para alejar a la chica o podía usar una de sugestiva que le ayudara a ganársela y a salir de allí. Pero, por una extraña razón, no usó ninguna de ellas. En vez de eso, se tomó la pregunta en serio y respondió lo que realmente sentía:

«Porque no quiero que mueras».

—¿Pero, por qué? Soy tu enemiga. Yo robé a BB-8 y evité que te hicieras con los planos que conducían hasta el maestro Skywalker. Y ayudé a la Resistencia a destruir la Base Starkiller. No he hecho más que entorpecer tus planes desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez.

«Lo sé».

—¿Entonces?

«Yo también he hecho tu vida más difícil desde que nos cruzamos por primera vez. Te secuestré, te torturé, maté a Han Solo delante de ti y herí a tu amigo. Tú también podrías haber dejado que esa mujer rebelde me matara, consiguiendo así tu venganza. Y lo has impedido».

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

«Eso no tiene importancia».

—No podía dejar que murieras.

«¿Por qué?».

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del camerino se abrió Rey se asomó. No llegó a entrar, pero sus miradas se cruzaron.

—No lo sé —dijo ella.

«Déjame ir».

—No puedo. La general Organa… Leia sabe que te hemos capturado y que estás en el Halcón, de camino a la nueva base rebelde. Si ahora me presentara ante ella con las manos vacías sabría lo que ha ocurrido y me acusaría de traición.

A Kylo le pareció curioso que Rey no dijera nada como “No puedo hacerlo porque eres un monstruo y podrías hacer daño a mis amigos” y que se limitara a poner a Leia como excusa.

«Entonces ven conmigo».

—¿Qué vaya contigo? Me tomas el pelo. Ya te lo dije: no puedo formar parte de la Primera Orden. No pienso unirme a esa panda de asesinos.

Después de aquellas últimas palabras, Rey dejó escapar un largo suspiró y se apartó del marco de la puerta.

—Tengo que regresar a la cabina de control. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.

E hizo ademán de irse.

Pero Kylo la retuvo:

«Rey».

Rey se volvió. Kylo no tenía ni idea de por qué la había llamado. Y por eso, sin nada que añadir, se deleitó observándola unos segundos más, observando como ella lo miraba con expresión seria, con las cejas levemente fruncidas en ese rostro despejado en el que destacaban unos ojos llenos de fuerza.

Después cerró puerta del camerino y se alejó sin decir adiós.


	15. El mayor secreto

La celda en la que se encontraba Kylo Ren era la última de todas, la que estaba situada al final del pasillo.

Rey corrió hacia ella y usó los controles junto a la puerta para abrirla. Entró en el habitáculo como una exhalación, con la respiración entrecortada y los nervios carcomiéndole las entrañas.

El caballero oscuro estaba sentado en la plataforma que hacía las veces de cama, situada a mano izquierda. Cuando la vio entrar frunció las cejas, con una expresión de incredulidad que en su rostro resultaba casi graciosa. Parecía realmente sorprendido, como si ella fuera la última persona de la Galaxia que esperara ver cuando se abrió esa puerta.

Y entonces Rey dijo:

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Salir? —repitió él, como si no acabara de creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero Rey se limitó a responderle con un taxativo:

—Ahora.

Antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había entrado.

 

 

Rey despertó sobresaltada, jadeando.

Estaba en la habitación que compartía con otros tantos soldados, en la nueva base de la Resistencia. Había amanecido ya y la mayoría se había ido a completar sus quehaceres. En la litera superior tampoco había ni rastro de Finn, que a pesar de compartir habitación con ella llevaba evitándola desde que se habían instalado en la base.

Hacía tres días que Rey tenía el mismo sueño; los mismos que hacía que habían llegado al planeta Gamu. El sueño se repetía de forma exacta y alcanzaba tal grado de realismo que cuando Rey volvía en sí necesitaba un largo minuto para discernir entre realidad y fantasía.

La nueva base de la Resistencia estaba todavía patas arriba y todo el mundo trabajaba para acondicionarla lo antes posible: había que adecuar las instalaciones, reparar los desperfectos, reubicar al personal…  Y, por encima de todo, había que seguir luchando contra el avance de la Primera Orden, que a pesar de la pérdida de su Starkiller se estaba recuperando a un ritmo vertiginoso.

A Rey le habían asignado la tarea guardar el contenido de todas las cajas que Chewbacca había cargado en el Halcón Milenario antes de que ella se lo llevara prestado, en D’Qar. Había un poco de todo: ropa, armas, herramientas, y la chatarrera se dedicaba a clasificarlo y a llevarlo al lugar indicado.

Pero aquella mañana Rey no tenía ninguna intención de perder el tiempo con aquel trabajo aburrido y rutinario. Había algo que debía hacer. Por eso se vistió deprisa y tras hacer una visita relámpago al comedor, se fue hasta la zona de mandos, donde se encontraban las salas de control, las de reuniones y la zona de celdas.

El único prisionero que ahora ocupaba esas celdas era Kylo Ren, a la espera de un juicio que determinaría su futuro. Para evitar que escapara, y puesto que la base todavía no poseía las medidas de seguridad adecuadas, habían cerrado la zona prisión y habían prohibido el paso a todos los miembros de la base. Había un guarda vigilando la entrada durante todo el día y era un androide el que le llevaba la comida al prisionero.

Pero Rey no pensaba dejar que ese pequeño detalle la detuviera. Tenía que ver a Kylo Ren y tenía que hacerlo a pesar de todos aquellos contrariempos.

El soldado que hacía el turno de vigilancia de aquella mañana era un muchacho que parecía demasiado joven para aquella tarea, algo que Rey agradeció interiormente cuando se le acercó de frente.

—Lo siento, pero está prohibido el paso —le dijo él.

Pero, como toda respuesta, Rey levantó una mano y la llevó cerca del rostro del vigilante.

—Necesitas ir al baño —le dijo.

Él frunció el ceño, sin entender. Rey insistió:

—Yo no he estado aquí. De repente has sentido la necesidad de ir al baño. Una necesidad muy intensa. Y has salido corriendo.

Por un momento, la muchacha se preguntó si su truco funcionaría. No había intentado nada parecido desde que obligó al soldado de la Primera Orden a liberarla en la Base Starkiller. Además, cuando le había contado su proeza a la General Oranga, ella le había asegurado que había tenido suerte con el soldado, porque no todas las personas eran tan fáciles de sugestionar mediante la Fuerza como lo había sido él.

Pero la mirada del vigilante pareció nublarse por un momento y antes de salir corriendo, con la mano en el vientre, balbuceó:

—Yo… Tengo que ir al baño.

Rey esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. A pesar de que una parte de ella le decía que no estaba bien usar la Fuerza para esas cosas, no podía evitar resultarle muy divertido. Esperó a que el vigilante saliera de su campo de visión y después de asegurarse que no había nadie más por los alrededores, se adentró en el pasillo de las celdas.

«Cada vez estás un poco más cerca de traicionar a la resistencia».

La voz en su cabeza le hizo dar un respingo.

—No vas a tener ese placer —respondió.

«Y si no es traición, ¿qué es lo que te lleva a venir hasta aquí a escondidas?».

—Tenía que hablar contigo —explicó, acercándose a la puerta de la celda en la que estaba encerrado Kylo, pero sin llegar a abrirla, hablándole a través del metal y de la Fuerza.

«¿Conmigo? ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que has reconsiderado mi propuesta?».

—No. Lo que quería decirte es que dejes de meterte en mi cabeza. Esos sueños que me mandas no conseguirán confundirme.

«¿Sueños? No sé de qué me hablas».

—No te hagas el loco. Cada noche, desde que llegamos aquí, tengo el mismo sueño. Un sueño en el que te libero de la celda. ¡Y sólo puede ser cosa tuya!

«No necesito usar un truco tan burdo contigo, Rey. Quisiera decirte algo o manipularte, te habría llamado directamente».

—Eres un mentiroso.

«No. No lo soy. Y lo sabes».

Rey apretó los puños. No sabía si Kylo Ren le estaba diciendo la verdad. Una parte de ella le decía que le estaba siendo sincero. Pero entonces… ¿qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Podía ser que una parte de ella realmente quisiera liberar al caballero de la Primera Orden?

Antes de que llegara a alguna conclusión, la voz de Kylo Ren interrumpió el rumbo de sus pensamientos:

«Espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar aquí».

—¿Cómo?

«El vigilante. Está a punto de regresar».

Rey sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—Mierda —dijo, por lo bajo.

Echó un vistazo de soslayo a la puerta al final del pasillo y después devolvió la mirada a a puerta cerrada de la celda.

—Volveré.

Y echó a correr en dirección a la salida.

Rey asomó la cabeza por detrás de la puerta, y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie corrió hacia el almacén que había un poco más abajo, donde tomó aliento. Cuando se hubo recuperado, salió de allí como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero entonces, un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo volverse sobre sí misma, alerta.

Y se encontró con BB-8.

—¿BB-8? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El androide ladeó su semicírculo superior y pitó.

—¿En el hangar? Oh, mierda. Ahora voy para allá

Más bips.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que hacía en la zona de las celdas. Y claro que sé que _él_ está ahí dentro.

Una última respuesta.

—No. No me hará daño. Y ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que me has visto por aquí, ¿vale? Porque si lo haces te desmontaré y te venderé por piezas. Y ahora adelántate y dile a Poe que ahora voy.

 

Cuando Rey llegó al hangar donde se suponía que debía estar trabajando, Poe estaba allí esperándola.

—¡Poe! —lo llamó.

El hombre se volvió al escuchar su nombre y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Rey! —dijo él, a su vez—. Te estaba buscando —explicó el piloto—. Me han dicho que podría encontrarte en el hangar. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Yo… eh… Es que tenía que llevar unas cosas. Estoy clasificando material. Pero BB-8 ha venido raudo a buscarme, ¿verdad, BB-8?

El androide respondió con unos pitidos.

—No te vas a quejar, ¿eh, compañero? —le dijo Poe a BB-8—. Rey siempre cuida bien de ti cuando no estoy cerca.

—¡Claro que cuido bien de él! Y, por cierto, Poe, ¿cuándo has vuelto?

—Ahora mismo, de hecho. Por eso estoy aquí. El maestro Skywalker y la general Organa quieren hablar contigo. Te esperan en la sala de reuniones.

—¿El maestro está aquí?

—Sí.

—Oh. Qué bien. No te lo tomes a mal, pero tenía mis dudas sobre si querría venir.

Poe soltó una carcajada.

—Es una persona difícil.

—Sin duda. Bueno, iré para allá. No quiero hacerles esperar. Gracias por avisarme, Poe.

—Faltaría más.

Pero habiéndose alejado apenas un par de pasos, Rey se volvió sobre sí misma, como si hubiese recordado algo.

—Em… Oye, Poe, antes de irme… Hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías hablar con Finn? Está enfandado conmigo. Supongo que ya te lo habrán contado pero capturamos a Kylo Ren y a Finn no le gustó demasiado que, en vez de dejarle morir, me ofreciera a llevarlo en el Halcón hasta aquí. A ver si consigues que me perdone.

Poe le guiñó un ojo a Rey.

—Dalo por hecho.

—Gracias —repuso ella—. Te debo una.

Y salió del hangar en dirección a la sala de reuniones, deshaciendo el camino que había hecho minutos antes.

Ya en la zona de control, y antes de llegar a la sala, pudo escuchar la voz de la General escapando de la estancia y esparciéndose por el pasillo. Y después la del maestro respondiendo.

Aquello el hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

A pesar de que sólo había compartido dos semanas con el maestro Skywalker y que él había sido bastante rudo con ella, Rey se alegraba de volver a verlo. Aquel último gesto que había tenido con ella, entregándole aquella vara laser que había construido especialmente para ella y confiándole la protección de la General, la había hecho sentir valorada. El maestro podría haber cogido su espada y viajar él mismo para ayudar a su hermana, pero había tenido el detalle de confiarle la misión a Rey. Y aquello la había alegrado enormemente.

Sólo esperaba que el maestro mantuviera su promesa y se aviniera a enseñarle los caminos de la Fuerza, ahora que había regresado junto a la resistencia. Así quizás Rey descubriría la forma de controlar aquello que había despertado dentro de ella. Y con ello encontrar la manera de evitar que Kylo Ren regresara una y otra vez a su mente.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta, Rey escuchó aquellas palabras:

—Vas a tener que decírselo. Endor se lo merece.

Y entonces, como había ocurrido en el castillo de Maz Kanata, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

 

Estaba en Jakku. Frente a ella, una mujer hablaba con Unkar Plutt. Era una mujer de mediana edad, con un vestido sofisticado que no parecía propio del desierto. Escondida detrás de sus piernas, había una niña asustada.

—Sólo será por un tiempo —le decía la mujer a Unkar Plutt—. Y te pagaremos bien.

—No quiero vuestros créditos de la República. Aquí no tienen ningún valor.

—Podemos pagarte en metales. La princesa Leia te los podrá proporcionar. Todos los que necesites. Lo único que debes hacer es vigilar a la niña hasta que regresemos. No será más de medio ciclo.

—Medio ciclo, ¿eh? De acuerdo. Pero quiero un contrato firmado que ponga todo eso que acabas de decir. Y espero que lo de los metales no sea un farol o la niña lo pagará caro.

La mujer asintió y después se alejó de Unkar Plutt para hablar a solas con la pequeña.

—Endor, cariño, vas a tener que quedarte con este señor. Sólo serán unas lunas. Después vendré a buscarte.

—No. No quiero. Quiero volver a casa, con Ben y con la tía Leia.

—Pero piensa que pronto verás a tu padre. ¿No estás contenta?

La niña hizo que no con la cabeza y la mujer la abrazó.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. Pero es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo. Pero te prometo que regresaré enseguida. No te habrás dado cuenta y ya habré vuelto.

Entonces, separándose de ella, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Mira, haremos una cosa: cada mañana, cuando salga el sol, dibujas una raya en la pared ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando hayas dibujado diez rayas, entonces yo vendré a buscarte. ¿Te parece bien?

La niña vaciló, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Y recuerda: no le digas jamás tu nombre a nadie. Es tu mayor secreto. A partir de ahora eres Rey.

 

Rey volvió en sí en el pasillo. Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, dirigió una mirada a la puerta a través de la que seguía escuchando la voz de Luke y de Leia. Después dio media vuelta para alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

 


	16. El lazo que se estrecha

 

De todas las personas que Kylo esperaba encontrar tras esa puerta cuando se abrió, Rey era la última de ellas.

No podía negar que la visita lo sorprendió. Después de las palabras que la chatarrera y él habían cruzado a través de aquella puerta esa misma mañana, el caballero estaba convencido de que tardaría muchos días en volver a saber de ella.

Se equivocaba.

Allí la tenía, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, dirigiéndole una mirada que Kylo no sabía descifrar.

—¿Te importa que me quede?

Si la visita había resultado sorprendente, aquella pregunta dejó a Kylo aún más desconcertado. Intentó que su expresión no lo delatase, pero aun así no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el entrecejo, como si no creyese lo que estaba ocurriendo. A pesar de ello, se cuidó de recuperar la impasibilidad con rapidez.

—Cualquiera diría que tienes una malsana obsesión conmigo —dijo, con desdén, como si quisiera picarla.

Pero Rey no cayó en su provocación y se limitó a permanecer en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, sin terminar de entrar o salir. Por eso, tras unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, Kylo terminó por añadir:

—Haz lo que quieras. No veo que tenga mucho que decir al respecto. Aunque, si buscas compañía, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte con tu amigo el traidor.

—No tengo ganas de ver a Finn. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

—¿A nadie? ¿Y eso dónde me deja a mí?

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

Rey dio un paso al frente y la puerta se cerró tras ella. Después, se acuclilló junto a la misma, y apoyó la espalda sobre la hoja. Kylo se fijó en que parecía pensativa, quizás cabizbaja, y se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con FN-2187.

—¿Cómo vas a salir? No veo que la puerta pueda abrirse desde dentro —comentó Kylo, para romper el silencio que se le hacía incómodo en presencia de la chica.

—BB-8 vendrá a buscarme dentro de un rato.

—Me lo cuentas con mucha libertad… Sabes que podría aprovechar la situación para escapar.

—Sí, podrías hacerlo. De hecho, nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Será tu mejor oportunidad. —El tono de Rey indicaba que no estaba bromeando. La muchacha guardó silencio durante unos instantes, como si pensara, y después terminó por añadir—: ¿Sabes una cosa? En realidad quiero abrir esa puerta y dejar que te vayas. Pero no puedo. Y tú sabes que no puedo.—Volvió a quedarse pensativa—. Todo sería más fácil si tú no fueras tú y yo no fuera yo.

Kylo se sintió sobrecogido por las palabras de Rey porque, de algún modo, describían como se había sentido él mismo en tantas ocasiones, desde que se conocieran. Cada vez que la había salvado, cada vez que había sentido la necesidad de hacer algo que no debía por ella y que lo alejaba irremediablemente del Lado Oscuro y de su aprendizaje, había sentido sobre él el peso de la traición sobre sus espaldas. Sin duda, si ella no hubiese sido quien era todo hubiese sido muchísimo más fácil.

Quiso añadir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo ella se le adelantó:

—El maestro Skywalker ha vuelto.

El cambio de tema fue un auténtico hachazo que dio el golpe de gracia a la conversación. Por un momento, dejó a Kylo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Cuando al fin lo hizo, apretó la mandíbula y dijo, como si escupiera:

—Qué gran noticia.

Quedaron en silencio. Los restos de la complicidad que momentos antes habían compartido estaban ahora esparcidos por el suelo, como si fueran desechos. De algún modo parecía imposible que hubiesen llagado a existir jamás.

Y cuando Kylo ya creía que la conversación moriría en ese punto,  incapaces de regresar al estado anterior, ella dijo:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Hoy estás charlatana.

—¿Por qué no has escapado aún?

—¿Bromeas?

—No, no bromeo. Y no me digas que se trata de una pregunta estúpida. Sé que eres puedes hacerlo. No sé cómo, si usando los poderes del Lado Oscuro o poniéndote en contacto con tus camaradas para que te rescataran. Pero, de algún modo, sé que te estás conteniendo.

Kylo la observó un momento en silencio.

—No es tan fácil, chatarrera. Ni siquiera mediante la Fuerza.

No podía confesarlo, pero lo cierto era que el Líder Supremo sí había intentado ponerse en contacto con él. Kylo había sentido la llamada en su mente, pero no había respondido a ella. Se preguntó si el maestro Snoke sabría lo que había ocurrido en la batalla de D’Qar. Kylo estaba convencido de que así era. Estaba convencido de que su maestro le echaría en cara el haberse acercado demasiado a la luz durante aquel viaje, cuando su misión era precisamente la contraria. Y también sabía lo que le mandaría hacer para remediarlo. Pero Kylo no estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa orden. Por eso permanecía allí, esperando no sabía qué

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—La harás aunque te diga que no, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo era Endor?

Esta vez, Kylo no pudo controlar su reacción. Sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de cólera, y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Las manos, que tenía entrelazadas sobre el regazo, se aferraron una a la otra, formando un óvalo; los nudillos, descubiertos ahora que no llevaba guantes, se tornaron blancos.

—Te dije… —siseó, con voz cortante.

Pero Rey no le dejó continuar.

—No. No me malinterpretes. No quiero hacerte daño. Yo… de verdad que siento curiosidad. Me gustaría saber.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Por favor.

Kylo clavó la mirada en Rey. ¿Por qué ese repentino interés? No lo entendía. Aun así la muchacha estaba siendo sincera cuando decía que sólo quería saber.

El caballero todavía se tomó un tiempo antes de responder, torpemente:

—No lo recuerdo muy bien. Ella era muy pequeña. Y yo muy joven. A pesar de todo, era una niña feliz.

—¿A pesar de todo?

—A pesar de la muerte de su madre. Y de que su padre la abandonara con mi familia.

—¿Quién era su madre?

—Una traidora. Se llamaba Mara Jade. Fue Mano del Emperador Palpatine. Su misión era la de acabar con Luke Skywalker y vengar la muerte de su maestro. Pero era débil y la luz la tentó. Acabó uniéndose a la Resistencia y enamorándose de su enemigo.

—¿El maestro Skywalker se casó con una de las manos del Emperador Palpatine? —exclamó Rey, incrédula.

—Eso parece.

Rey negó con la cabeza, como si alejara un pensamiento al que no quería dar más vueltas

—¿Y esa Mara Jade, cómo murió?

—Cuando realizaba una misión para la Resistencia fue infectada por un vong. Por un tiempo pudo controlar la enfermedad gracias a la Fuerza, pero cuando se quedó embarazada tuvo que usar todo su poder para proteger a Endor. Murió en el parto.

Justo en el momento en que terminaba de contar aquella historia familiar, Kylo se dio cuenta de que dos gruesos lagrimones resbalaban por las mejillas de Rey. Aquello lo incomodó. Por un momento, la idea de acercarse a la chatarrera para abrazarla y confortarla pasó por su mente. Pero la desechó como si fuera una locura sin sentido. En vez de eso preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Na… nada. — Ella se apresuró a frotarse la humedad del rostro con el dorso de la mano—. Solo que me pareció triste. Lo de no tener familia.

Los sentimientos y los recuerdos que había visto en la mente de la chatarrera cuando la interrogó para recuperar el mapa regresaron a él. La soledad que sentía. El miedo. La desesperación. Todas esas noches en las que se había dormido llorando, desesperada porque alguien la abrazara. Esa pared llena de marcas, como una cuenta atrás que nunca llegaba a cero.

—Tú tampoco tienes familia.

No era un reproche ni una burla, y pareció pronunciarlo con el tono adecuado porque Rey no se lo tomó como tal.

—No —concedió ella. Y después explicó, a pesar de que él ya lo sabía—: Me dejaron en Jakku cuando tenía cinco años. Y aunque me prometieron que regresarían, nunca lo hicieron. En realidad…

—¿En realidad? —preguntó él, al ver que ella no terminaba la frase.

—En realidad yo…

Pero en ese preciso instante la puerta de la celda se abrió y el androide BB entró para decirle a Rey que era hora de marcharse.

—Claro —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie—. Ya voy.

Se volvió hacia él una última vez. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras buscaban la manera de despedirse. Kylo estaba convencido de que ella tenía tan pocas ganas de irse como él las tenía de que ella se fuera. Pero seguía habiendo un muro entre los dos. Un muro tan alto y tan sólido como un acorazado. Un muro que nada podía romper. Ella era la nueva esperanza de la Resistencia y él un Caballero de Ren.

Pero entonces, volando por encima de ese muro, Rey se acercó hasta él y lo besó en la mejilla, encima de la cicatriz. Fue un beso corto, apenas un roce. Pero ardió como la hoja del sable láser. Tras ello, salió de la celda sin mirar atrás.


	17. La amarga noticia

****

Ya en el pasillo principal, Rey se volvió hacia BB-8 y se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura.

—Gracias por no contárselo a nadie —le dijo—. Te debo una.

El droide le respondió con unos pitidos cortos y agudos, ladeando la media esfera sobre su cuerpo cilíndrico.

—Sí, me lo imagino. Pero necesitaba despejarme, han pasado muchas cosas. Ahora iré a buscarles y hablaré con ellos. Nos vemos luego, BB-8.

El androide asintió y se alejó por el pasillo, mientras ella se ponía en pie para retomar la marcha. BB-8 tenía razón: tenía que ir a hablar con la general y con el maestro. Había desaparecido sin decirle nada a nadie y debían estar preocupados.

Pero sin haber dado apenas unos pasos en dirección a la sala de reuniones, su camino se cruzó con el de la general Organa, que venía en sentido contrario.

—Rey —exclamó la mujer en cuanto la vio—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando.

—Lo siento. Necesitaba pensar.

—¿Pensar? ¿En qué?

—General Organa, vos… ¿lo sabíais?

Por un momento, la mujer mostró cara de no entender la pregunta que le formulaban. Pero, tras unos instantes, y como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo, su gesto se relajó y acabó ofreciendo una expresión neutra.

Asintió una sola vez.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijisteis?

—Me pareció que no era yo la que debía hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijo nada el maestro Skywalker?

—Es… complicado. Ven, demos un paseo.

La general Organa tomó a Rey por un brazo y la condujo por el entramado de pasillos interiores hasta llegar al hangar principal, que dejaron atrás para salir al exterior.

Era mediodía y el sol brillaba alto en un cielo completamente despejado. En los días que llevaban en Gamu Rey ni siquiera había salido del recinto de la base y descubrió que el lugar era bastante parecido a D’Qar. Un espeso bosque rodeaba el recinto, más allá del claro que habían despejado junto a la entrada y que usaban de pista de aterrizaje para las naves.

 Sin embargo, mientras caminaban y se adentraban ligeramente en la espesura, dejando atrás a la gente que trabajaba, Rey se fijó en que la vegetación era distinta a la del otro planeta, con árboles más altos, cubiertos de enredaderas floreadas y espesas, y arbustos por todas partes, luchando por ocupar cualquier rincón libre que la tierra pudiera ofrecer. La humedad del aire era tan alta que una fina película de agua cubría las hojas de las plantas y el bochorno hacía que incluso fuera difícil respirar.

Rey agradeció interiormente poder estirar las piernas después de todos esos días. Empezaba a sentirse pesada y entumecida.

—¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

La pregunta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Rey se volvió hacia la general, apartando la mirada del paisaje que la rodeaba.

—Antes, cuando me dirigían hacia la sala de reuniones, he oído como hablabais. Y he escuchado que pronunciabais el nombre de Endor. Entonces me ha asaltado una visión, como la que me alcanzó en el castillo de Maz Kanata. Y he recordado que yo me llamaba Endor.

—¿Lo habías olvidado?

—Sí. También os había olvidado a vos  y al maestro.

—Por favor, no me trates con tanta formalidad. Y llámame Leia.

—Claro. Lo siento. Es que… me resulta extraño hacerlo. No os ofendáis pero no soy la niña que dejasteis atrás. Todo eso ya no forma parte de mi vida.

Hablando con esa mujer de la que tantas historias había oído contar y que había resultado ser su madre adoptiva, Rey no pudo sino preguntarse qué clase de vínculo las habría unido. ¿La habría llamado mamá? ¿Habría sabido la pequeña Rey que Leia no era su verdadera madre? ¿Qué clase de vida llevaban cuando estaban juntas?

—¿Y qué más has recordado?

—Poca cosa, la verdad. He recordado que mi haya me dejó al cargo de Unkar Plutt cuando era pequeña y que me prometió que volvería a buscarme. Pero nunca regresó. ¿Por qué?

—Porque nadie sabía que estabas allí, Rey. Ella debió de esconderte en ese planeta en secreto, imagino que a sabiendas de que el enemigo estaba muy cerca y temiendo que si nos los comunicaba y el mensaje era interceptado, correrías peligro. Supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero después de aquello la nave en la que viajabais fue derribada por un destructor imperial y no hubo supervivientes. Y por eso creímos que habías muerto.

Rey sintió un nudo en el estómago. Maz Kanata había tenido razón al decirle que esperar en D’Qar era una pérdida de tiempo. Nadie habría ido a buscarla jamás. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si BB-8 no hubiese llegado a ella por casualidad? ¿Habría esperado eternamente en aquel planeta perdido?

Casi sin querer, se preguntó cómo se habría sentido el maestro Skywalker al conocer la noticia, tantos años atrás.

—¿Es cierto que el maestro me abandonó a tu cuidado al morir mi madre? —preguntó, como si la pregunta le quemara dentro, pero al mismo tiempo temiera pronunciarla en voz alta.

—¿Quién te ha contado eso?

—Kylo Ren.

La expresión de Leia no podía denotar mas sorpresa.

—¿Ben? ¿Sabe él quién eres?

—No, que yo sepa. Yo no se lo he contado. Pero hablamos de Endor cuando corrí tras él, en D’Qar. Y me dijo que el maestro no había cuidado de su hija y por eso ella había muerto.

—Ben no conoce toda la verdad, querida.

»Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, Yum Yur Fa, una maestra Jedi que había formado parte de la Resistencia, tuvo una visión y profetizó que tu nacimiento supondría la caída de la Nueva Orden Jedi y el resurgir del Imperio.

»Como puedes imaginar, la noticia conmocionó a todos, y aunque se intentó guardar el secreto, pronto los restos del Imperio Galáctico, que estaba refundándose para convertirse en la Primera Orden, acabaron por enterarse.

»Tu madre, Mara Jade, se convirtió en el objetivo de media Galaxia. El Imperio quería secuestrarla para asegurarse de que tú llegabas a sus manos y podían moldearte a su voluntad para que cumplieras con tu destino. Por otro lado, algunos miembros de la Nueva República empezaron a mirar a Mara con desconfianza, pues antaño ella había sido enemiga de la República y temían que pudiera traicionarles otra vez.  Incluso había quien decía que debía ser expulsada de la Nueva Orden Jedi y que Luke debía anular su matrimonio con ella.

»Por eso, sabedora de que no había lugar seguro en toda la Galaxia ni para ella ni para ti, Mara trazó un plan.

»Tu madre estaba enferma desde antes de tu nacimiento y sabía que probablemente no sobreviviría al parto. Por eso me pidió que, cuando tú nacieras, me hiciera cargo de ti como si fueras mi propia hija. Así desde unos meses antes de que llegaras al mundo, yo también fingí estar embarazada. Y cuando ella dio a luz hicimos correr la noticia de que tanto ella como tú habíais muerto en el parto.

»Mis hijos sabían quién eras en realidad, pero lo que no sabían era el motivo por el que yo te había cogido. Eso era algo que sólo Han, Luke y yo sabíamos. Y por eso, cuando un buen día un Jedi oscuro apreció en nuestra casa e intentó secuestrarte, temimos que la Primera Orden hubiese descubierto la verdad. E hicimos lo único que podíamos hacer: te enviamos de vuelta con tu padre para que te protegiera.

»Pero la nave fue interceptada y ya conoces el resto de la historia.

Rey asintió mientras intentaba asimilar toda la información que Leia le había dado, pero todo le resultaba demasiado lejano y ajeno a ella.

—Pero eso significa que la profecía de Yum Yur Fa no se cumplió —dijo, pensando en voz alta.

—Oh. Me temo que sí que se cumplió. Porque tu presunta muerte fue lo que convirtió a Ben en Kylo Ren. Y fue él quien, unido a la Primera Orden y liderando a los Caballeros de Ren, acabó con la Nueva Orden Jedi.

—Entonces deberíamos contarle la verdad. Quizás eso puedo devolverle a la luz.

Pero Leia negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para él. Lo que le hizo a su padre…

Rey iba a añadir algo más, pero justo en ese instante Finn se acercó con paso vacilante, interrumpiéndolas. Tanto Leia como ella le miraron.

—Perdonad que os interrumpa —dijo él—, pero acaba de llegar el general Ukhur.

—¿Ya está aquí? —dijo Leia—. O, de acuerdo. Gracias, Finn. —Después se volvió hacia Rey—. Debo irme, Rey. Siento dejar así esta conversación, pero tengo que ir a recibir al general. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

—Claro. No te preocupes.

—Bien, me alegra oír eso. Y, Rey, por favor, ve a hablar con Luke. Quizás no lo parezca, pero esto también ha sido muy difícil para él. Lleva demasiados años culpándose por tu muerte y por la de Ben.  

—Lo haré.

Después de dirigirles un leve saludo tanto a Finn como a ella, Leia se alejó en dirección al claro, donde acababa de aterrizar la nave del general Ukhur.

—Bueno, yo también me voy—dijo Finn, haciendo ademán de ir tras la general.

Pero Rey lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—No tan deprisa. ¿Por qué me evitas?

—No te evito. Tengo trabajo.

—Finn, por favor, no me gusta que estemos así. Y ya hace tres días que no me hablas.

El joven pareció dudar, pero, tras un momento, se dio por vencido y terminó cediendo a la petición de su amiga.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero sigo un poco dolido, ¿vale?

—Ya lo sé. Y ya te dije que lo siento. Pero no sé qué más puedo hacer.

—Nada. No puedes hacer nada. Y ya sé que el problema es mío. Pero… ¡aghr! A veces me comporto como si fuera un auténtico gilipollas, ¿verdad?

Rey le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero forma parte de tu encanto.

—¿Mi encanto? ¿Qué es eso?

—Venga, no seas modesto. Y de verdad que lo siento. Pero no me gusta estar así contigo. Eres mi amigo y no quiero que te enfades conmigo, ¿vale?

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Por cierto, ¿has visto a Poe? Ha llegado esta mañana, con el maestro Skywalker.

—Sí, lo he visto. Y me ha echado el sermón sobre ser un mal amigo. Y tiene razón. Los dos la tenéis. He actuado como un gilipollas. A veces no me paro a pensar bien las cosas. Pero cuando Kylo Ren desaparezca de aquí de una vez por todas podré dejar de ponerlo como excusa para enfadarme contigo.

Rey frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo Kylo Ren desaparezca? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Es que no te has enterado? Van a juzgarlo en los próximos días. Por eso ha venido el general Ukhur. La general Organa no puede formar parte del juicio porque es la madre de ese malnacido, así que ese otro pez gordo se encargará. Dicen que lo más probable es que condenen a Kylo Ren a muerte.

Rey sintió como si le pegaran un puñetazo en el estómago y, por un momento, se olvidó de respirar. Aun así, intentó no mostrar su desconcierto. Se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer despreocupada ante la noticia.

—¿Ah, sí? No me había enterado. He estado bastante liada estos días.

—Sí, pero dejemos de hablar de ese tío, ¿vale? Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa. Pero en otro momento. Ahora tengo que regresar a la base. Me están esperando para ayudar con lo de la llegada del general. Oye, ¿quieres que después cenemos juntos? También le diré a Poe que venga y así nos ponemos al día.

—Claro. Tengo muchas cosas que contaros.

  


	18. Un último encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El otro día, releyendo el fic después de haber visto "Lo últimos Jedi", me di cuenta de que nunca llegué a colgar el último capítulo, a pesar de que lo tenía escrito. Así que le he hecho un lavado de cara y lo subo a continuación. Siento mucho los dos años de retraso.

****

Cuando aquella mañana Kylo oyó que alguien se cercaba por el pasillo, pensó que quizás se trataba de la chatarrera otra vez. Sus visitas empezaban a convertirse en una costumbre que el caballero esperaba casi con expectación; ella era la única que daba un poco de luz a su cautiverio.

Pero enseguida comprendió que no era Rey la que se dirigía hacia allí, sino un grupo de tres personas. Además, reconocía a la perfección la presencia de una de ellas, porque la Fuerza era intensa en ella. Así, cuando la puerta se abrió, Kylo no se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a frente con la general Organa.

La mujer iba acompañada de dos soldados rebeldes armados que, sin mediar palabra, se acercaron a Kylo y le pusieron unos grilletes. Cuando hubieron terminado, saludaron a la general con un golpe de cabeza y salieron de la celda, dejándolos solos.

La mirada de Kylo y la de Laia se cruzaron apenas unos instantes, antes de que ella desviara los ojos y dijera, sin rodeos:

—La fecha de tu juicio ha sido fijada. El general Ukhur se hará cargo y la acusación pedirá la pena de muerte.

Kylo estudió el gesto de Leia, que seguía sin mirarle directamente. Por un momento se preguntó si debía contestar; lo del juicio era algo que ambos sabían que terminaría ocurriendo, así que no creía necesario ahondar en el tema. Ni siquiera entendía por qué Leia se había molestado en ir hasta allí para contarle semejante obviedad, pudiendo enviar a cualquiera para hacerlo; sobre todo después del encuentro que había tenido en el planeta D’Qar.

Pero como si aquellas palabras fueran algo podrido que se había instalado en su estómago, vomitó:

—Estarás contenta.

No buscaba herirla. O quizás un poco sí. Pero lo que en realidad quería era mostrarse lo bastante desagradable como para que ella se fuera lo antes posible, porque todo ese encuentro empezaba a resultarle irritante y no quería volver a perder los nervios frente a ella. Por eso se sorprendió cuando vio que Leia contraía el gesto, como si luchara por no hacerlo pero su propio cuerpo la traicionara. Y en algún lugar recóndito y luminosos de sus ser, un lugar que creía destruido, Kylo se sintió culpable.

Por eso se apresuró a zanjar el tema cuanto antes:

—Todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo —dijo. Y dio media vuelta para sentarse otra vez en el banco metálico.

—No es una pérdida de tiempo. Podemos ser clementes.

—¿Clementes?  ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, _madre_? Soy el líder de los Caballeros de Ren. Mi sable láser acabó con la Nueva Orden Jedi. Y acabará pronto también con le rebelión.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en decir y hacer cosas que no sientes, Ben?

—¡Te dije que no me llamaras por ese nombre! ¡Y qué sabrás tú de lo que siento! ¡Nunca has tenido ni la menor idea! ¡Ni ahora ni antes! —El tono de voz de Kylo había ido aumentando a medida que hablaba, acabando en gritos mientras movía de forma brusca sus manos como si buscara deshacerse de los grilletes.

Pero Leia no se dejó amedrantar por el arrebato. Serena e impasible, repuso:

—Claro que sé lo que sientes. Siempre lo he sabido.

—Si tan bien lo sabes, ¿entonces por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?

—Porque me equivoqué.

El caballero se levantó como una exhalación, con las manos en alto. Pero se detuvo en el último instante. Dejó caer sus manos, inanimadas como si fueran de trapo, y de nuevo dio media vuelta.

—Vete.

—No he acabado de hablar contigo.

—¡Vete! —repitió, con un alarido.

La general le dirigió una mirada llena de compasión y, tras ello, caminó hasta la puerta acatando la orden que le había dado Kylo. Pero antes de abrirla, se volvió hacia él una última vez.

—Antes de que me vaya hay algo que deberías saber, algo que espero que te haga reflexionar: Endor está viva. Tenlo presente cuando pienses en tu futuro.

Kylo le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio. Con toda probabilidad se habría lanzado sobre ella para terminar lo que antes había dejado a medias si no fuera porque Leia eligió ese instante para salir de la celda.

Los dos soldados que custodiaban la puerta entraron para quitarle los grilletes y Kylo intentó golpear a uno de ellos para liberar su frustración. Pero lo único que consiguió fue recibir un culetazo de bláster en la cara que lo dejó aturdido en el suelo.

 

No llegó a perder el conocimiento, pero los pensamientos iban y venían sin control por su mente, como hojas mecidas por el viento.

Endor.

¿Por qué su madre se había lanzado semejante y despreciable farol? ¿Tan desesperada estaba para recurrir a esa estrategia? Kylo no podía entender que le sacara el tema ahora, después de tantos años y de tanto dolor.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que temer por a la muerte de su hijo justificaba aquello.

Lo que llevaba a pensar…

Kylo sabía que tenía que empezar a pensar en una manera de salir de allí. No tenía planeado quedarse para ser juzgado y aún menos para presenciar su propia muerte. Escapar no sería fácil; el Jedi no mentía cuando le había dicho aquello mismo a Rey. Pero también era cierto que hasta el momento ni siquiera se lo había propuesto de forma seria.

Porque seguía esperando.

¿Qué esperaba?

Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Quizás todo aquello formaba parte de su entrenamiento. Kylo sabía que tenía que reencontrarse consigo mismo. Debía enfrentarse con toda aquella luz que había escondida en ese compartimento remoto de su corazón y que había empezado a derramarse desde la aparición de la chatarrera. Y aquello era lo que estaba haciendo, exponerse a la luz.

O eso quería creer.

Quizás lo único que ocurría era que le daba miedo alejarse de Rey porque temía que si regresaba junto a la Primera Orden no volvería a verla jamás.

 

Había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando alguien se precipitó hacia el interior de la celda.

Kylo se incorporó en su camastro, donde había conseguido arrastrarse en algún punto de su semiinconsciencia.

El recién llegado cubría su cabeza con un casco y llevaba un atuendo estrambótico que intentaba hacer pasar inadvertida su figura.

Pero Kylo supo enseguida de quién se trataba. Su presencia llenaba la sala como si tratara del mismísimo sol.

Iba a pronunciar su nombre y a preguntarle por su visita, pero justo en ese instante Rey se quitó el casco y dijo:

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Salir? —repitió Kylo.

—Ahora —insistió ella.

Y salió de la celda con la misma velocidad con la que había entrado.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía y sin plantearse siquiera si aquello era una trampa o no, Kylo salió tras ella.

Encontró a Rey intentando mover el cuerpo del vigilante que custodiaba la zona de celdas. Estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y ella lo agarraba por debajo de los brazos.

—Ayúdame a meterlo en la celda —le pidió ella.

Kylo así lo hizo.

Cuando hubieron terminado con el vigilante, Rey lo condujo hasta un almacén próximo, donde les aguardaba el droide BB.

—Toma —la chatarrera le tendió un casco y un mono de piloto—. Póntelos.

Kylo tomó las ropas y las observó, como si fueran un objeto extraño.

—Yo saldré primero y allanaré el camino, ¿de acuerdo? Tú espera aquí un poco. Después BB-8 irá contigo y te guiará. Si te cruzas con alguien, trata de parecer natural. Leia y Luke están reunidos con el general Ukhur, así que no habrá problema: no se cruzarán contigo.

—FN-2187 podrían reconocerme, si me ve. Estoy convencido de que se acuerda de mí. Y Poe Dameron también.

—Ya, claro. Como para no acordarse. Pero no te preocupes: yo me encargo de ellos, ¿vale? Tú sólo céntrate en salir lo más rápido posible.

 

Kylo no tenía nada claro que aquello fuera a funcionar. Las ropas de piloto rebelde le venían justas y, además, BB-8 le había obsequiado con un calambrazo en cuanto Rey salió por la puerta del almacén (en venganza por lo que les había hecho a sus amigos, según decía).

Pero después de aquello, tal y como había dicho Rey, el droide lo guio por el complejo rebelde y juntos alcanzaron la salida sin ningún contratiempo. Sólo en una ocasión el caballero tuvo que recurrir a la Fuerza, durante el trayecto, cuando una mujer que llevaba un montacargas se lo había quedado mirando con el ceño fruncido. Kylo no estaba seguro de si lo había reconocido o no, pero había preferido pecar de precavido. Bastó con un leve movimiento de su mano para  aflojar una de las tuercas de las ruedas delanteras del montacargas, y los bultos que trasladaba la mujer terminaron desparramada por el suelo. Para cuando ella hubo terminado de recoger el estropicio, Kylo ya no estaba.

En el exterior, BB-8 lo condujo hasta un lugar apartado, un poco alejado de la entrada de la base, en el que se amontonaban palés y cajas vacías.

Rey aguardaba entre ellas, resguardada de la mirada de cualquier curioso.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella, Kylo se quitó el casco de piloto.

—¿Todo bien?

—Todo bien, chatarrera.

—Esa nave —señaló ella—. La he preparado para que puedas cogerla. Espera a que anochezca. —No faltaba mucho para que aquello sucediera, a juzgar por el color rojizo que había adquirido el cielo—. Y no intentes abandonar el planeta por esta zona: mejor dirígete al norte. Allí no hay batería antiaérea.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—¿Vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez?

—Sabes que voy a regresar con la Primera Orden. Y que os atacaremos.

—Eso no pasará porque voy a dar la voz de alarma en cuanto se ponga el sol.

Kylo la miró con expectación. Sabía que lo que estaba pensando era imposible, pero, aun así rogó:

—Ven conmigo.

Rey dibujó una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—¿Qué parte de “no me uniré a la Primera Orden” no entiendes, Ben Solo?

Él no respondió.

—Porque tú no vas a dejar la Primera Orden, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Yo tampoco dejaré la Resistencia.

—Pero tú me has ayudado.

—Y tú también me ayudaste.

—¿Quiere eso decir que estamos en paz?

—No. Quiere decir que, si tengo oportunidad, volveré a ayudarte.

Kylo miró a la chatarrera y, en un arrebato, la besó. No estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de hacer y todavía menos de la reacción que ella tendría.

Pero Rey no lo apartó. Todo lo contrario. Colgó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo empujó contra  un muro de contenedores vacíos, cuyo tacto frío y duro golpeó la espalda del caballero.

El mundo entero parecía haberse desvanecido a su alrededor y todo lo que quedaba era el cuerpo de Rey entre sus manos y la lengua de Rey en su boca.

No quería que aquello terminara. No quería que la realidad volviera a separarlos, pero su peso era demasiado grande para sostenerse con un simple beso, por un simple sentimiento.

Kylo apoyó la frente en la de Rey y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

—Te echo de menos.

—Todavía no te has ido.

—Quiero volver a verte.

—Encontraremos la manera.

—No deberías decir eso.

—Ya lo sé.

Ella le dio un último beso.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella, separándose definitivamente.

Él asintió. Todavía sentía el sabor de Rey en su boca.

—Por cierto, se me había olvidado darte esto. Toma.

Rey sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y lo depositó en la mano de Kylo.

Era su sable láser.

—Que tengas suerte, y que la Fuerza te acompañe —le dijo.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, echó a correr en dirección a la Base.

Y Kylo supo que, a partir de ese momento, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

 


End file.
